Succubus High
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Monsters. Monster girls, monster boys. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, zombies and more. You love them. These non-humans must stay in hiding, avoid human knowledge as to not risk war from fear... So when some monsters are stupid and break the rules, they have to be punished. Time to go back to school.
1. Chapter 1

**Trials and Guilty Life of a Succubus**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

Late night, a city under the cover of moonlight and clouds, street-lamp-lights illuminating the streets.

Nearing a park we hear moaning of two people along with the sound of skin slapping against skin

"Ah, ah...Oh fuck...So...So good!" A man's voice panted, as we near two people having sex.

The woman had long red hair and amber eyes. A DD-chest with lots of curves and a slender toned body, making her beautiful and seductive, even her voice at this point was lustful

She had a pair of bat wings coming out of her shoulder blades and a long black tail with a love heart tip. She was just wearing a pair of black high heeled... Things. They looked like boots with the shoe like bottoms but they almost seemed like latex stockings from appearance and how they clung to her thighs and squeezed around them

The man was on his back, the woman bouncing in his hard cock as she moaned

"Ah, ah...Yes. Keep going. Cum for me!" The woman moaned and ordered "Cum!" She ordered as her tongue rolled out of her mouth in pleasure

"FUCK!" The man moaned, filling the woman's pussy with his cum

"Hmmm... Load 6." The girl panted and grinned "Ready for round 7?"

"Seven...?" The man wheezed, feeling exhausted. "I...Dunno..."

"Come on?" The girl frowned and shook her breasts

"I want to...But...I'm not sure I can." The man answered, almost hypnotised by her breasts, wanting to nestle into them.

"Please baby? My pussy's still hungry." The girl purred

"Oh...God..." The man moaned, kissing her breasts.

"Oh fuck yes!" She moaned deeply

We move back slowly, leaving the two to their fun. We rejoin the 'adventure' the next morning

"..." The man from last night was a shell of his former self, he was exhausted and fucked out.

"Hmm...That was great, baby." The woman smiled, pulling her shorts up and had gotten dressed.

They were a black lacy thong and a simple black leather bicker jacket, pulling it on with a smile

"W-Wait..." The man wheezed as he fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"What?" She asked, zipping up her jacket lightly

"Will...I see...You again?" The man asked, breathing heavily

"Probably not." She shrugged

The man groaned and fell back, falling to sleep.

The woman walked off from the park to the entrance where she saw a woman dressed in gothic attire. "You took your sweet time."

"What, can't a girl have some fun?" She winked

"True...But you DID promise we'd have fun later." The woman walked out and revealed herself. She had black hair, Purple eyes and C-Cup breasts. Her tone of voice was bubbly and excitable.

"Okay, fine. What do you want to do Ara?" The red head asked as she yawned

"Well, I wanted to go out to a club. Maybe meet a couple of cuties. But you did like a bazillion rounds with that guy." "Ara" answered

"29 actually, so close to a new record." The bat winged girl laughed, 'Ara' walking out of the shadows and revealing her lower half

Instead of normal legs...She had a spider's body, legs and all.

The red head hummed as her wings and tails 'retracted' into her body, disappearing "I think most clubs are closed by now." She commented

"Exactly. Maybe we just head to bed and try again in a few hours?" Ara suggested

"Sure." She smiled

"Great. Oh and the others are probably going to bed or waking up." Ara added

"Cool." She smiled, the two walking through the town

"Oh Ara, XYL." The woman with batwings spoke

"Oh, right." Ara nodded and shifted her legs into more human-like legs. "Thanks Liz."

"Welcome." Liz smiled and hugged her

"You better not mess this up for us." Ara teased lightly

"Oh please, we both know that Lobo would be the one who would get us in trouble." She rolled her eyes

"Yeah...Yeah, you're right. *Yawn*..." Ara yawned

The two soon arrived at a hotel, smiling

"Come on." Liz spoke, helping her friend to the lift.

"Late night girls?" One of the hotel helpers asked

"Yeah." Liz answered

"A real fun one." She said, looking him up and down "And call me if YOU want it."

"Err...No thanks." The man gulped and answered

"... You gay?" Liz blinked

"I'm about 20 years older than you." The man answered

"So? I'm legal." She shrugged

"Later handsome." Liz winked, she and Ara going into the lift and going up

"What? Jealous?" Liz teased, rubbing her back

"Hmm...Well...Not many boys want to fuck a spider-girl." Ara moaned lightly. "And not to cute kind."

"I'll fuck your brains out." Liz smirked

"Won't you lose that precious cum in your pussy?" Ara asked

"I don't mind sharing it." She laughed

The two laughed at that and headed to their hotel room that they were staying at, inside they saw a couple of their friends were awake and were having breakfast.

There were three in total, all girls

One was a Harpy girl with blonde hair, A/B-Cup chest, a black crop-top shirt and torn blue jeans.

The second was a normal looking girl, but she was wearing Victorian-era clothes, black hair with blue tip highlights and red eyes, she also had C-Cup breasts.

The third was... Liz?!

"Oh god." Liz groaned and facepalms

"Hello, ladies. Did you have a nice evening?" "Liz" asked as she swayed her way in the room.

"Damn it, Todd...Why?" Liz asked

"Because why not?" 'Todd' smirked as her body changed

The voluptuous body of Liz soon changed into a man who has short brown hair, green eyes. He was tall while wearing sneakers, jeans and a black shirt.

"Must you change into one of us every day?" Liz asked

"It wouldn't be the morning without Todd turning into one of us." The Victorian clothed woman answered, taking a drink of early morning red wine.

"It's just annoying." Liz grumbled as she sat down

"Very true." Ara sighed as she walked to her bedroom.

"Night." Liz waved

"Night." Ara yawned and went to bed

"Late night for the both of you?" The Victorian-Dressed woman asked

"Sort of, Vicky." Liz answered

"Victoria." The woman frowned

"Alright, alright." Liz rolled her eyes and slumped into a chair.

"Tired, had a good night." She shrugged

"Glad you did. I've had a good night as well." Todd smirked

"What did you do?" She asked suspiciously

"I've just been enjoying tits." He smirked

"Oh my god..." Liz sighed and rubbed her eyes "... I can feel you staring at mine, Todd."

"And it's justified." Todd smirked

"And this is why I don't fuck dogs." She mocked

"Oh, I am hurt." Todd sarcastically replied

Liz rolled her eyes and threw a pack of salt at him

"Gah! Hey!" Todd called out as he brushed off the salt off him

"Mind my cereal. I don't need it having a salty taste." The harpy girl responded

"Sorry, Atoli." Todd and Liz apologised

"Not like Liz doesn't mind a salty taste." Todd mumbled

"I heard that." Victoria whispered to herself.

"So, what's the plan today?" Liz asked

"Just relaxing until tonight where we party." Another voice said

"Morning, Lobo." Liz sighed and turned around to see the figure.

The figure was wearing loose clothes, an open vest with a hoodie and baggy trousers. And it was a werewolf male

"Yo." He waved, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around the woman

"Sleep well, wolfie?" Atoli asked

"Like a pup." Lobo answered with a smirk.

"Just wish this sexy minx was there to wake me up." He joked as he pulled Liz closer

"Oh, ha, ha." Liz chuckled as she bounced next to him.

Lobo laughed, rubbing his nose against her neck

"Hmm...You know I can knock you both out this morning; correct?" Victoria asked

"Huh?" They both blinked

"You've only woken up and you've been up all night." Victoria answered, pointing to her umbrella

"Ah." The two understood.

"I built up a lot of sex energy last night, I'm good." Liz nodded

"And I'm rested and ready." Lobo smirked

"Fine." She rolled her eyes

"So, aside from all night parties; we need a few things from the store." Atoli spoke

"I'll go!" Todd volunteered

"Yeah? Okay; well here's the list and no spending it on stuff we don't need." Victoria spoke, handing a list to Todd.

Todd nodded, taking the list and the money from the group's savings

"We need to get some more cash. We're running low on that too." Todd spoke

"Well the holiday is nearly over." Lobo shrugged

"That's...Eh...Good and bad I guess." Todd sighed and transformed. "Be back in a bit."

"Later." Lobo waved, leading Liz away gently

"Hmm...What're you doing Lobo?" Liz teased

"Come on babe, you know I love ya." He laughed

"Yeah, I know. But do you think you can keep up?" Liz asked

"I have to sweetums." He joked

"Well...Okay, Wolf-Boy." She answered, rubbing his muzzle.

The wolf monster huffed happily, smiling

"Get ready, Lizzy." He growled playfully.

"Oh? You gonna fuck me like a bitch?" She mocked gently, rubbing his chin playfully

"If I'm lucky." He chuckled

Liz laughed, dropping her jacket

"Oh...Liz...Your tits..." Lobo smiled, looking at her DD-Cup breasts

"I'm ready baby." She winked at her lover

Lobo smiled, lifting her up and started to kiss her, feeling her tits press against his hard fur covered body.

The succubus moaned, returning the kiss happily

'God, this girl...She's fucking sexy.' Lobo smiled, holding her close and lead her to the bedroom.

Although they were already fucking before they even got in there

"Ah, ah...Oh yeah. There." Liz moaned, bouncing on his waist while in the air.

"Take it baby! Oh fuck you're still so tight!" He grunted as the two stumbled into his room finally, Lobo pushing her onto her stomach and mounting her

"Ah. Lobo...Fuck me like a bitch." Liz smiled, panting as she felt her wet pussy being fucked by Lobo's knotted cock

Lobo growled lustfully, giving hard loving thrusts in her succubus slit, her tits rubbing against the covers while both of them moaned

"Take it baby, take it." He moaned, slapping her ass in time with his thrusts

"Ah! E-Easy. I. Need. AH! Need to sit...Afterwards!" Liz moaned, feeling her euphoria rise and her sexual desires take over.

"Please, we both know you don't care, you little slut." He grunted. He wasn't insulting her or being rude, just stating a fact

"AH! Oh yeah! Fuck me!" Liz moaned happily, accepting the statement "Come on, cum in deep inside me you beast! Fuck me harder!"

"Ah, ah, ah...FUCK!" Lobo moaned and came into her pussy.

"Already?" She whispered with a light grin

"Hey...I just need a second wind." Lobo answered, taking a quick breath. "Okay, I'm good."

... But Liz was already off his cock, pushing him onto the bed

"Hey!" Lobo chuckled as he saw Liz on top of him and cradling his cock

"Don't tease." Liz answered, slowly prodding his cock into her pussy "... Although maybe I should have a taste." She winked

"With which lips?" Lobo smirked, licking his own lips.

"The one with a tongue, dumbass." She smirked back

Lobo chuckled as he felt Liz's tongue wrap around and suck him off.

She purred around his cock, slurping it up gently

Lobo moaned gently, running his fingers through Liz's hair and helped her head down on his cock, getting her lips past his knot.

"You are fucking amazing at this." He whispered

'I'm a Succubus, silly wolf.' She thought with a smile, deep-throating his cock. 'I'm naturally talented.'

"Ah...Here's...Number two!" Lobo moaned and came into her mouth.

Liz swallowed it all easily, licking at the tip gently to ease out the last few drops

"Damn...Heh...Did you do this to that human?" Lobo asked

"No." She winked

"Then I must be lucky." Lobo chuckled

""Lucky Lobo"?" Liz thought aloud.

"... No." He frowned

"Okay, just teasing." She answered, rubbing his cock.

*with the others*

"So, what're you going to do for cash?" Atoli asked Victoria. "Hypnotise some rich folks for handouts?"

"I believe I shall." Victoria nodded with a proud smile

"Awesome!" Atoli smiled. "I might go give some bird watchers something to watch."

"Your bare backside?" She rolled her eyes

"Yeah, that's...Hey!" Atoli answered

Victoria smirked gently, drinking her tea as Todd arrived back

"Hey Vickie!" He cheered

"Victoria." She responded, glaring at him

"I know, I know. But I got the stuff." Todd smiled

"Cool." Atoli got up and went to get the bags.

"Don't worry, Pretty Bird. I got them." Todd answered

"Got what?" Atoli blinked gently

Todd blinked and sighed gently, remembering Atoli's memory. "The shopping."

"Oh! Cool!" Atoli smiled

"I'll put it away." Todd answered as he went to the kitchen cupboards.

"I'll help." She smiled and flew after him

"Okay, okay. Just mind the glass stuff." Todd answered

'Oh, that poor harpy.' Victoria thought

Atoli was not stupid... But you could easily call her a birdbrain.

She was fine most of the time but her mind was like a sieve, forgetting small stuff. Small, random, pointless things. Like just then where she forgot that Todd had gone shopping. She had never forgotten anyone but she was scared of that happening. The worst things got for Atoli, which is why she was scared about forgetting someone entirely, was that every now and again... She outright forgot where she lived, the friends letting her stay with one of them whenever that happened. Luckily it wasn't often, the average was once every three and a half months... But it was still a problem.

In fact Atoli was the reason they were on this holiday at all, after she had a break down...

*Flashback*

"Here we go!" Atoli cheered happily as she reached the group, handing out drinks "An iced b-tea for Victoria, Lobo gets a lemonade, Lizzy has a cream soda, Ara has pepsi and Todd has a cherry Coke!"

"... Atoli, I asked for a demon chili Coke. I hate cherry." Todd blinked

"Wh... what?" Atoli gasped, her eyes widening as she shook "N... No you don't! You drink cherry all the time!"

"... No I don't." Todd blinked

"Y... Yes you do!" Atoli nodded as she began to cry a bit, grabbing it can and pushing it against Todd's face "You do! I remember! I remember you always drink cherry! You do!"

"Ati!" The others gasped, Atoli falling to her knees and crying openly

"I remember... I remember..." She mumbled between tears

*End flashback*

"Here we go." Atoli smiled putting a jar away.

"Yeah." Todd nodded with a smile, patting her head gently

Atoli smiled and headed back to her chair, wanting to read her book

She picked it up... And opened to the first page

'She's starting again.' Victoria frowned, though it was out of pity 'This is the second time.'

"I hope this is going to be good." Atoli commented as she began to read.

That was when Liz and Lobo returned

"Oh...That was good." Liz smiled and sighed, walking with a small limp, though Lobo's was more of a drunken stagger.

"Huh? Oh, hi Lizzy." Atoli smiled

"Hey, Atoli...Enjoying your book?" Liz asked

"Uh-huh." She nodded

"Well I hope you're ready for tonight." Lobo nodded

"Um...Wh-What's...happening tonight?" Atoli asked, trying to remember

"Our normal 'chaos'." Lobo joked

"Oh, okay." Atoli nodded

"And we're gonna need to get ready." Liz spoke

"Don't you need to sleep?" Todd asked

"Sex energy." She reminded

"Ah, right." Todd sighed, it was like talking to a...well, like talking to a fully sexed up succubus.

*time skip*

The group were now walking through the city, late at night and ready for fun.

"Everyone have fun." Liz waved

"See you in a bit, Liz." The others waved.

They all split up, preparing for their own mischief

Liz was a couple walking past with the two kissing lightly, she smirked and clicked... Suddenly the guy buckled and gasped as he creamed his pants

'Hee, Hee.' Liz smiled as she walked past

"Oh, what the hell." The girl groaned seeing the man "You pervert!" She huffed and slapped him

"N-No wait. Hang on!" The man called out as the woman left in a huffed

Liz laughed gently with a small smile

Luckily she had her back to them, so that her smirk was unnoticed.

She kept walking, enjoying the night life

Soon, Liz was walking to a club wanting a fun night.

She ordered a vodka and basically chugged it, dancing to the dance floor happily

And soon a pair of hands were wrapping around her hips.

"Hmmm... Hey baby, you here for fun?" Liz purred

"Well...If you're up for some fun." The man smiled, rubbing her ass.

"Hmm... Plough the whore." She dirty talked

"Oh, you dirty girl." The man smiled, pulling her away through to the back alley.

Liz laughed and followed

Soon they arrived in the back alley where Liz saw the man who pulled her away, showing that he was quite tall and bulky. He looked like a very douchey kind of person.

... He then pushed her against the wall, pulling out a knife and pushing it against her neck

"Wh-What the?" Liz's eyes widened in shock.

"Shut it, slut." The man growled, pressing her neck with the knife.

"Now I want all your money or I'm gonna slit your throat!"

"I-I...I don't HAVE-"

"DON'T. Fucking...Lie to me." The man growled

"Liz!" A familiar voice called from the alleyway

"Lobo?" Liz whimpered

"The fuck? You mind?" The douche turned and looked at him

"Liz!" Lobo's eyes glowed yellow as the moon was illuminating his shadow.

He roared and charged, tackling the man and used his claws

"The FUCK?!" The man yelled in shock as the knife he had, tried to cut Lobo, but the werewolf knocked it out of his hand and Lobo went for his throat.

His fangs bit in deeply, ripping his throat out

Liz was shaking, falling to her knees

"Lobo!" Todd's voice called out as he and the others came around to see the shaking Liz and the savage werewolf

"Liz!" Victoria and Atoli went to her side while Todd tried to pull his friend off the corpse.

Liz cried, hugging her friends

And they heard sirens...

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trials and Guilty Life of a Succubus**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

Liz, Lobo and the others were being escorted away; while the police were cleaning up the mess that Lobo had made. The police were different monsters, each trained how to erase human's memories and cleaning up the scene.

The group where in the back of a van, all of them wearing cuffs

They were silent because most of them were told to, while Liz was traumatised, she was never put in a situation like that before.

She had nearly died!

Atoli looked at Liz and mouthed "Are you okay?" Since she wasn't talking, she didn't see what was wrong, though she had some very angry glares at her direction

"Yes." she mumbled quietly

"Be quiet, please." A police officer ordered, but not maliciously.

"We're arriving at the station." Another answered

"Why are we here?" Atoli asked, shaking her chain lightly

"You broke the law: no killing mortals. You're all accountable." A third answered

"She has a memory problem." Victoria frowned

The police nodded and stopped at the station. "Time to get out." The officer spoke

"Yes, Ma'am." Todd answered

The group got out calmly, knowing their list of charges would be very large

The five walked through the station where they were being put into a room to be prosecuted.

They all sat down sadly, looking down... all but Atoli who smiled a bit

"Short term memory loss." The police spoke to the others

"Understood." The officers answered

"Well, looks like you kids have been having fun." The officer said as he sat down opposite them with a stack of papers

Each of them were gulping at the stack of papers, knowing the weight of their sins that they've done...Atoli took a little while longer, though she still remembered what she did.

"Todd, Kitsune, 25. Numerous counts of trickery, exposure, trading money with leaves and stones." The officer spoke

"Yeah, I did that." Todd nodded. He did not try to deny it, knowing it would just make things worse

"Victoria, Vampire, 26. Attacks on humans for blood, soliciting, hypnotising people unjustly." The officer added

"I am a vampire, I need blood." She shrugged "And I never made them do anything harmful."

"Atoli, Harpy, 24. Accidental theft, trespassing." The police officer added

"Sorry." Atoli frowned, shrinking down a little.

"As well as reports of some light vandalism."

"Sorry." Atoli apologised again.

"Arachne, Juro-Gumo, 25. Vandalism, breaking and entering." The police officer added

"Not sorry." She shrugged

"Lobo, Werewolf, 27. Assault, vandalism, exposing in public."

"I needed a piss in a park and the toilets were full." Lobo admitted

"And murder of a human."

"Self defence. Liz was being held at knife point." Lobo justified it.

"Which means it can potentially be changed to man slaughter."

"Right..." Lobo sighed

"And lastly...Elizabeth, Succubus, 26. Soliciting, hypnotising, public exposure." The officer spoke

"Yeah." Liz nodded lightly

"Well, we DO have a colourful bunch." An officer spoke

"And with this new charge...You'll be facing a penalty." The first officer spoke

"Okay." Liz nodded again, her eyes a bit dead

"With most of these charges, you all could be put away for a while." The officer spoke

The group looked at each other and began to panic justly.

"BUT...We do have an alternative for you all." The police officer spoke

"You do?" Lobo asked

"Reform school." The officer said simply

""Reform School"?" They talked among themselves, thinking that this would be a better alternative than being imprisoned.

"Yes." He nodded

"Can...Can we have a minute to talk?" Todd asked, pointing to him and his friends.

"Of course." The officer nodded

The officers gave the group some space.

"So...What do you think?" Todd asked

"I dunno. A reform school?" Lobo spoke, sounding put off by the idea.

"Is that REALLY what you think, Lobo?" Victoria asked

"It's either this or the big birdcage." Atoli frowned

"I'm fine with it." Liz shrugged

"That's two." Todd answered as he admitted that he thought this would be better than prison. "Victoria, Lobo, Atoli?"

"Okay." Atoli nodded, hugging Liz's arm

"Three." Todd answered

"Hmm...Alright. I'll accept." Victoria gave her answer

"Four...Lobo, Arachne?" Todd asked them

"Better then what could happen in prison." Arachne shrugged as she looked at her nails for a second

"Hmm...Damn it...I Guess that it can't be helped. I'm in." Lobo answered

Liz nodded and hugged herself

"So...We're going to school again?" Todd asked

"Seems like it." Arachne nodded

"Well...I guess we're settled now." Atoli answered

Lobo sighed and hugged Liz lightly

'Hmm...' Liz whimpered to herself. Still shocked by what happened.

*time skip*

The group were escorted to the Reform School. They were driven there via a prison bus, making sure they didn't escape.

They were all forced into 'uniforms'

The group were wearing dark blue and black shirt, jacket and trousers; except that the girls, who were wearing long skirts.

... Liz was really disliking this attire

She felt really uncomfortable and constrained.

"Welcome to your new home." The police spoke

"Do we HAVE to wear this?" Liz frowned as they got out of the bus

"Every woman has to wear a long skirt. It's part of the rules." The police officer answered

"Can't you supply like...a short skirt or...trousers or something?" Liz asked

"And can't I undo this shirt? I'm a succubus, I feel like I am being strangled!"

"And this place will help you reform. You'll have to talk to the Headmistress about your preferences."

"I mean LITERALLY strangled!" Liz snapped with a huff "We are not meant to be so 'proper', we are highly sexual beings."

"You can loosen the top button." A police officer answered

Liz huffed and did that, the friends going into the school.

The police escorted them along, leading them to the Headmistress' office. They didn't see any other students around.

Maybe because they were already in class?

They didn't know

This was a 'reform' school so it wasn't like they had normal classes; it was a step below prison

Arriving inside they saw two people standing abreast of each other, by an archway that looked like a metal detector that you see at an airport.

"New arrivals?" The one on the left asked

"That's right." The officer nodded

"Through here please." The right sided one ordered gently

Each walked through the gate and seemingly didn't trigger any alarms. The police soon followed and lead them upstairs, where the interior was Gothic with vine motif. The hallways were creeping with flowers and the occasional "Grotesques", numbers and signs showed the classrooms and what was inside. But they continued forward until they reached the third floor, coming to a stop when they saw a door with pillars for the lintel being wrapped upon by onyx and silver snakes with flowers in their mouths. On the glass were the words: "Headmistress Persephone".

"Wait here." The head officer spoke and knocked on the door.

"Enter, please." A woman's voice spoke

The door opened slowly, almost menacingly

Inside was a plain room with beige coloured walls, a mahogany desk and plants decorated for atmosphere and colour. By the desk was a gorgeous woman, long flowing autumn coloured hair, tanned skin, silvery eyes and an E-Cup sized bosom. She was dressed in a black dress and skirt, with a white shirt underneath and a ruby brooch over her left breast.

"Ah, new students?" The woman asked

"Hmmm... Yes we are Ms." Liz purred sexily, licking her lips as she saw the attractive woman

"Names." Ms Persephone asked almost like an order

"Victoria Von Bloodstone." The vampire woman nodded

"Atoli Sour!" The harpy smiled

"Lobo." The werewolf nodded "Lobo Moon."

"Todd Flynn." Todd followed

"And what about you, Miss?" Ms Persephone asked Liz

"You can call me Baby." She smiled

The police sighed at that, Atoli giggled gently to herself in that innocent way she knows. The others just chuckled, except for Ms Persephone...Who looked at her with a serious look on her face.

"Officers; will you please escort these juveniles out for a brief moment while I talk to Miss "Baby"?" Ms Persephone asked

The officers nodded, doing as they were told

"So Ms..."Baby", was it?" Persephone asked, holding a file in her hand, before closing it. She walked slowly walked around Liz slowly, giving an air of menace.

"Y-Yes?" She responded

"A succubus; that's what you are, isn't it?" Ms Persephone asked

"Yes."

"Well then...Let me give you some advice, Ms...Elizabeth "Baby"/"Liz" D'Arc." Ms Persephone spoke. "I am not a vindictive woman. Nor am I an unfair woman. I treat all my students fairly. If a student shows respect, dignity and manners, they're rewarded."

"Okay...?" Liz answered before she felt something clasp under her skirt. "H-Hey!"

"Those who DON'T follow rules or show any of those ideals...Are punished." Ms Persephone answered. "You've been fitted with a chastity belt. It'll only come off when you've had your punishment."

"What?! Why?!" Liz gasped "This is literally, genuine torture for a succubus and I didn't know you where all 'nunny'! A warning would have been enough woman!"

"I assure you. I am NO nun. Didn't you receive any briefing on rules before you arrived? And as for your heritage, there're precautions for this." Ms Persephone answered. "Succubi and Incubi are allowed to have sex at this school, but ONLY during Sexual Education."

"I... Didn't read it." Liz whispered as she looked down sadly "It is my fault me and my friends are here. I was attacked and was nearly murdered, Lobo killed the guy to save me. I've... Kind of been a bit traumatised for a while."

"Ah...And this isn't helping." Ms Persephone frowned as she snapped her fingers releasing the chastity belt. "I apologise."

Liz nodded, quickly hugging herself

"Ms D'Arc, would you like a drink of water?" Ms Persephone asked

"Please."

Ms Persephone walked to a water fountain and got two glasses of water. "Here you are." She handed one of them over to Liz. "I know your species thrives on sex, but it's also my job to help redeem and reform you."

"I know." She nodded lightly

"There will be teachers to listen and comfort you about this. Nurse Panacea and Deputy Headmistress Hecate are just to name a couple." Ms Persephone spoke

Alexis smiled, getting her cloths and getting into the bathroom

"Thank you." She smiled

"Now; will there be any more of this flirting?" Ms Persephone asked

"I'll... Try not to." Liz sighed

"Trying is the first step." Ms Persephone gave a small smile and mild praise.

Liz nodded, trying not to look at her chest

"Do you have any questions?" Ms Persephone asked

"No." Liz shook her head gently

"Very well. I'll distribute your time tables and show you where you'll be staying for your tenure." Ms Persephone answered

"Thanks." Liz nodded

"Now, go join your friends. I'll be there shortly." Ms Persephone answered

Liz nodded and left

Outside the rest of her friends were guarded by officers, who were just as stone faced as ever. "Did she give you a beat down?" Lobo asked, looking at Liz's face.

"I'm fine Lobo."

"Come along then." The officers spoke

Liz did as she was told, not hesitating

The group showed the rest of the reform school, showing that it was quite large, having a central open air area waiting area with trees, flower beds and benches.

They soon arrived at rooms with numbers on the doors. "Each of these rooms are personalised to you and only you." An officer answered. "With the exceptions of the teachers and Headmistress."

"So no visitors?" Todd pouted

"Only if it's permitted by the teachers." One of the officers answered. "Through your reformation, it'll be granted IF you behave."

"Yay, a new hotel!" Atoli cheered which lightened everyone's mood

The police officers didn't mind this...Atoli WAS the least troublesome; after all, she wasn't an INTENTIONAL troublemaker.

They opened the doors, letting them in

Inside each one of them had a single bed, a desk, chair and books for their lessons and a radio.

"Not even a Television?" Victoria frowned lightly and signed

"No. No television." The officer answered.

"Ah, I see you've brought our new students to our school." A new voice spoke.

"Ah, Ms Hecate. That's right; we've just escorted them to their new accommodations." The chief officer answered

The woman in question was a purple haired woman with green eyes, she had a D-Cup chest under a blue jacket and black trousers with a white shirt underneath. She also had a mole on the corner of her left eye, like a beauty mark.

"Wow." Todd blinked, wondering what type of monster this woman the headmistress were

"I'll take it from here." Ms Hecate spoke. "You're dismissed."

"Ma'am." The police bowed and left, leaving the group to Ms Hecate.

"Hi!" Atoli smiled

"Hello." Ms Hecate responded

"You're...Deputy Headmistress." Liz pointed out to her friends

"Deputy-?" The others asked

"Ah, I see that you've met Ms Persephone already. Good to know." Ms Hecate answered

They were all silent and blinked lightly

"I've brought you, your timetables for the week. Don't lose them." Hecate spoke, passing over the different time tables.

Each looked at their tables and compared them...And there were some differences in their schedules.

Luckily not TOO much difference

"Why are there differences, Ms Hecate?" Victoria asked

"Per your different crimes, your time tables have been modified to accommodate your rehabilitation and your species." Ms Hecate answered

"I have more sex ed classes." Liz nodded

"Exactly." Hecate answered. "Now, classes start at nine and end at four."

"Yes ma'am." Lobo nodded

"If you perform well in classes, you'll be given points for rewards. But any rule-breaking there WILL be ramifications." Hecate added.

"Almost sounds kinky." Todd commented

"In most cases, it is not." Hecate answered. "Breakfast starts at 7:45 every morning and ends at 9 on the dot."

"Yes miss." Atoli smiled

"Does this apply to lunch and dinner as well?" Arachne

"Of course. Between 12 and 1 PM is lunch, dinner is 6 till 8. Lights out at 10." Hecate added

"Lights out?" Lobo frowned

"We don't want you to tire yourselves out while you're rehabilitating." Ms Hecate answered.

"It's fine." Liz said

"Are there breaks between lessons?" Atoli asked, looking at her time table.

"There are and they're shown by the breaks between the lessons. Now...Is that everything?"

"Um...Showers and toilets?" Todd asked awkwardly.

"Down the hall. There is a men's and a woman's room."

"Thanks." They each responded

"Now; are there any more questions?" Ms Hecate asked, looking at her watch.

They all shook their heads 'no'

"Good. Today is Sunday, so you have the rest of the day to get yourselves acquainted with: the school, the teachers and your fellow classmates." Ms Hecate answered

Before she walked away

Each looked at each other and then their time tables.

"...Where's the toilet?" Atoli asked innocently causing the group to laugh at her innocence and short term memory.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trials and Guilty Life of a Succubus**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

Reviews:

Guest Feb 26: thanks for the review

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was morning, the group were slowly waking up in their new beds, this was going to be their lives for a little while.

It was a daunting idea that hit them suddenly; they just had to deal with it

Victoria stretched out as she got up and looked at the clock. Eight in the morning, breakfast was being served now.

She sighed, needing some blood

She grabbed her towel sluggishly and headed out to get a shower, she guessed that she couldn't have breakfast before getting dressed.

She walked slowly, her body sluggish

"Hmm...Need...Blood..." Victoria whispered and went to the bathroom, where she saw a shower and different utensils and soaps

She sighed, getting to work cleaning herself

The water wasn't too bad, being warm enough while not scalding her, nor freezing. Within a matter of minutes, Victoria had finished and went to brush her teeth.

She paid attention to her fangs, licking them when she was done

"Hmm...Excellent." She whispered as she put on her uniform and walked downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast.

She arrived quickly, looking around calmly

There she saw different students eating breakfast, while they were talking to each other, like in a common room.

"Victoria. Over here." Todd's voice called out.

Victoria blinked and walked over, clearly a bit sluggish

"You look knackered. Here." Todd frowned and passed her over a glass of red juice.

"Is that-?" Victoria asked

"Blood. I asked for it." Todd answered

"Thank you." She smiled, drinking the blood happily

She felt the red liquid flow down her gullet, not wasting a drop as it revitalised her. "Ah...Much obliged, Todd."

"No problem." He answered "Anything to help Vicki." He teased

"... The ONE time I will allow that." She glared

"Morning..." Lobo yawned as he walked back with a tray of breakfast.

"Hey babe." Liz smiled, kissing him as he sat down

"How'd you sleep?" Todd asked

"Comfortable enough, guess it's not the hotel though." Liz answered

"Someone stole my panties." Atoli said innocently

The others looked at each other and then back to Atoli. "...Did they?" Lobo asked

"Uh-huh...Where's Arachne?" Atoli nodded and wondered where the last friend was.

"She is getting her food." Liz said

"Okay." Atoli answered as she got into her cereal.

"What's the first lesson for us?" Lobo asked

"... Human world etiquette."

"...It's not gonna force us to act like humans from the 1800's is it?" Lobo asked with a frown

"Hope not." Todd laughed

"Hey, Victoria. Morning." Arachne spoke as she sat down and tucked into her breakfast.

"Good morning...Are you alright, Liz? I haven't seen you eat or drink anything yet." Victoria commented

"I'm fine." Liz nodded, poking at her food

"It's not fresh; is it?" Todd frowned

"I'm fine!" She snapped

"Sorry! Just concerned." Todd defended

"Leave off, alright, Todd?" Lobo grumbled

"Fine, fine, I won't worry about your girlfriend ever again." Todd laughed

"We're not-!" Liz snapped, before shutting up, feeling ashamed.

Lobo sighed and left

"You touched a nerve there." Arachne sighed.

"I know." Liz nodded

"I meant both of you." Arachne answered, looking at Todd.

"Yeah, I know..." Todd sighed

"What's wrong?" Atoli asked

"Early morning drama." Victoria answered

"Oh..." Atoli frowned and looked at her empty bowl and burped gently. "Excuse me."

*time skip*

Soon the group were with a class of other monsters, who were waiting for their teacher, who was finishing writing their name

The group took their seats, staying close

"Hello, class. My name is Mr Bragi, I'll be your teacher on Human World Etiquette." The teacher spoke. He was brown haired with speckled yellow eyes, a small amount of stubble and was wearing a suit and smart trousers.

"Why is everyone hiding their monster forms so completely in here?" Todd commented

"Because that's what this lesson helps you with. True, it's more comfortable to be in your normal monster forms, but in the Human World you MUST show restraint and hide your true identities. If word got out that Monsters exist, then everything will be thrown downhill." Mr Bragi answered

Todd grumbled bitterly here

"Now, can you ALL transform into your human forms; please?" Mr Bragi asked

The class sighed and did as they were told

The class's students transformed from trolls, ogres, banshees, half-zombies and such into their human shapes and maintaining them as best as they could.

Some were doing it just fine however

"Good work everyone. Now...on to the next stage." Mr Bragi spoke

"Next stage?" Atoli asked, flexing her fingers for the first time in a while.

She didn't normally use this form

"Yes, we're going to hold these forms until the end of the day." Mr Bragi answered

"What?!" Todd groaned

"It's part of your rehabilitation. If you can manage today with as little slip ups as you can you'll be graded." Mr Bragi answered

The class sighed and nodded

"Now, let us study." Mr Bragi spoke

"Study what?" Victoria asked

"How to interact with humans."

*Time skip*

The class had soon ended and they were leaving. Most in grumbles, but it was just another day in reform school

It was what most had gotten used to

"Can't believe we've got to do this." Arachne frowned

"Yeah. Stupid bastard." Lobo snarled, talking about the guy who tried to kill Liz

"I know how you feel, Lobo. But let's be honest...You stopped a bad thing from happening." Todd answered

Lobo nodded with a snarl, at the back of the group

"Atoli...Are you alright?" Victoria asked her friend, who was still looking at her fingers.

"It's...Been a while." She answered, flexing her fingers gently. "It feels funny."

"I guess it must be. But...I'm sure you'll learn to adapt." Victoria answered, patting her friend's shoulder.

Lobo growled gently, the others not paying attention as he looked at the girls backsides

"...bo...Lobo. You've been quiet, something on your mind?" Todd asked, not looking back to his friend. Lobo didn't hear him until Todd caught his attention.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine." He shrugged

"Alright." Todd answered

"What's next? I've got Sex-Ed and followed by Home-Ec." Arachne answered

"...I've got two lots of Sex-Ed." Liz answered

Everyone else looked at their schedules

"I've got Anger Management." Lobo blinked, thinking that was bull

"Memory Help." Atoli answered innocently

The others flinched at that

"...Is that bad?" Atoli asked innocently and simply.

"No no Ati, it's fine." Liz assured

"Oh...Okay. But we've got Sex Ed first...That's something." Liz commented

"Let's go." She smiled

Soon the group headed out to their Sex Ed class, where they saw their teacher. An F-Cup chest, blonde haired, blue eyed teacher, wearing a white shirt that had two top buttons undone and blue skirt.

"Hello, class." The woman spoke addressing herself. "My name is Ms Aphrodite."

"That fits." Todd joked

"I'll be your teacher for Sex Education. Now, please be seated." Ms Aphrodite spoke respectfully to her students

Everyone nodded and did as they where old

"As I can see, we've got a few succubi and incubi here. Meaning we'll be here for an extra hour for you." Ms Aphrodite spoke. "Now, let's begin."7

The class nodded and did as they were told

"Now, as some of you may not have experienced "sex" is short for "sexual intercourse"." Aphrodite spoke. "And for succubi and incubi, it's the means to survive."

Liz and a few others nodded

"In the human world, sex is a bit of a social taboo in public. It's mainly kept indoors." Aphrodite added. "Incubi and succubi can "suggest" humans to act on their sexual instincts and lower their inhibitions so that they have sex where and whenever."

Liz sighed in slight nostalgia, remembering her fun

"I am here to help keep in your pants and skirts." Ms Aphrodite answered. 'Ironic as it seems.' She thought to herself. "But during these lessons, I'll also help regulate your sexual intake."

"Oh?" Victoria raised an eyebrow near silently, curious

"In these lessons, I won't be forcing anyone of a succubus or incubi nature too fast for days or weeks on end. I'll be showing you how to control it and not let IT control YOU. And for those who just ENJOY sex, I'm hoping you'll keep it in your pants...And NOT masturbate under the tables, Jeffrey!" Aphrodite spoke

"Sorry miss." The male student grunted, clearly cumming as the teacher brought attention to him

"Detention for you." Ms Aphrodite answered with a serious look.

"Yes, Miss." Jeffrey nodded

Although he loves ones happy about it

"Now, let's begin." Ms Aphrodite spoke while turning her back to her class.

The lesson continued as expected as you'd think, some of the students staring at Ms Aphrodite's body while keeping their minds on their work.

Liz assumed that she was a succubus like she was

"Alright everyone that's the first lesson. Those with double Sex Ed please remain here but you're allowed a five-minute break to refresh yourselves." Aphrodite spoke

The other students nodded and left, Lobo smiling at Liz as he left

"Now, as our fellow students have left, it is time for or "Succubi and Incubi" portion. I'll be teaching you how to maintain your desires and even subtly absorb sexual energy without needing to remove your clothes." Ms Aphrodite spoke

Liz was now REALLY interested

"As you know, sexual monsters absorb energy and sustenance from sex. That's the "basic and fun" way. But there IS a way to manipulate the sexual desires of someone and absorb that sexual energy with either a touch or, even more subtly, a wink." Ms Aphrodite answered

"Yeah right." A random succubus scoffed

Ms Aphrodite looked at the succubus and sighed gently. There was ALWAYS one. All she did was walk towards the girl and lifted her chin gently, looking into her eyes and made the girl shut up. "Now my dear...What can you feel?"

"N... Nothing." The girl stuttered, blushing as she tried to lie

"Really?" Ms Aphrodite responded as she slipped her hand down to the girl's panties, which were soaked. "These say otherwise."

"How did you do that?" An incubus gulped, rock hard

"It's an advanced technique for succubus and incubi can learn with practice." Ms Aphrodite answered, washing the pussy juice off her hands. "And it also works in reverse. Absorbing the sexual desires of others." She spoke looking at said incubus and smiled gently.

Said incubus gasped as he felt his hard-on die down, but not climaxing. His own sexual desires were tempered.

'What is going on?' Liz thought

"Now, using this technique can fuel your own energy and maintain your bodies." Ms Aphrodite spoke. "I want you to try and use this technique on ME."

... That got the class excited

"Now, one at a time. First, you must focus on me while not making it seem too forced." Ms Aphrodite ordered

The class was confused, not even understanding the concept

"Did you see what I did with your classmates?" Ms Aphrodite asked

"Yes...?" They responded

"Alright...Let's try this from the top." She sighed and looked at them, walking towards an incubus. "How would you act around your prey? Like a stalker? Or like a person looking for a date at a bar?"

"Err... The second." He commented

"Good. But there's more subtlety in this technique. Allow me." Aphrodite answered as she walked past and a visible red wave of energy came from the incubus.

"Wh-What the? What was that?" The incubus asked.

"That was my absorbing your sexual desires." She answered. "I was just showing the energy that you housed within yourself."

Seeing the classes looks she sighed "And I believe that is as far as we will get today. You can use the rest of the lesson to express your desires."

"You mean..." Liz asked, pointing to the others.

"Yes." Ms Aphrodite nodded "Go ahead, have sex."

"Thank you!" The students answered, each of them getting naked and going to each other wanting to fuck.

Liz practically pounced on an incubus, hungry for his dick

"HMM!" The succubi and incubi moaned, feeling each other's bodies and getting wet and hard for each other.

Fucking and sucking quickly started happening, moans filling the room

'*Sigh*...Same old, same old. Still...It IS enticing. But rules are rules.' Aphrodite thought as she wiped the board clean.

... And a student grasped her ass lustfully, kissing her neck

"Hmm...And of course, I'd get fondled by a horny teen." She sighed, biting her lower lip gently. "Want some hot fucking, boy?"

"Yes Ms." He grinned, revealing the incubus she told of for masturbating earlier

"Well then, Jeffrey...You'd better find some." She pushed him back teasingly. "YOU have detention."

"B-But, Miss-" Jeffrey frowned, feeling his cock harden

"Tut-tut...You should've kept it in your pants in class. NOW...You're punished." Ms Aphrodite answered, sitting him down, which bound him in place with fluffy handcuffs.

"W-What do you mean?" Jeffrey panted as his cock twitched and was clamped on with a cock-ring.

"No touchy." Ms Aphrodite winked, walking away, sitting on her desk and slowly removed her panties and exposed her F-Cup chest.

In the orgy of succubus and incubus students, they were fucking happily; Liz lapping against the pussy of a different succubus while being ploughed by an incubus. "Hmm, hmm, hmm...!"

"AH, fuck! Yes! Keep going!" The succubus moaned as she fingered herself

"Ah, GOD!" The incubus moaned, filling Liz's pussy with cum.

Liz moaned in joy, feeling herself being filled with the cream she had been missing

"Your pussy's too good..." The incubus panted and slid out of her and onto his ass.

"Thanks." Liz smiled as she rubbed the clit of the succubus she was licking.

Said succubus quickly came, covering her face

Liz giggled happily, licking her lips. "You're tasty, girly."

"T-Tease..." The girl panted

"My, my...It seems we've got a prodigy in our class." Ms Aphrodite smiled

"Huh?" Liz blinked, looking at the sexy teacher

"Come here, Ms D'Arc." Ms Aphrodite smiled, gesturing Liz to come closer to her.

Liz nodded and walked over as if in a trance

"That's a good girl." Ms Aphrodite smiled as Liz approached her. "I hope you're ready, Jeffrey...THIS is your punishment." As she began to kiss and finger Liz.

"M-Miss Aphrodite...!" Jeffrey panted as he looked on, unable to do anything.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm...!" Liz moaned gently, feeling Aphrodite's lips caress hers and finger her slutty succubus slit.

Her hips bucked against the skilled fingers, returning the kiss with matching skill

'Good girl...' Ms Aphrodite smiled, breaking the kiss. "Think you can handle me?"

"Think YOU... Can handle me?" Liz panted back with a smirk, having been caught off guard but now she was in the zone as her fingers zeroed in on the teachers clit

"Hmm! Cheeky. But you're skilled." Aphrodite smiled as she felt her clit being teased by Liz's fingers.

"I try." Liz smiled as she worked on her teacher's clit.

She used her thumb and pinkie to work on the small bud, pushing her other three fingers deep inside her teachers wet folds

"Ah...That's good, Ms D'Arc...Ah...!" Ms Aphrodite moaned, grasping Liz's breasts

"That all you got?" Liz moaned, her fingers expertly finding her teachers g-spot and attacking it repeatedly

"Hmm! Ah...N-Not...Yet." Aphrodite answered, pinning Liz to her table, lifting the succubus' leg over her shoulder and started to rub against each other.

"Ah!" Liz gasped in shock and pleasure

"Oh fuck...YES! I hope you're ready to cum." Aphrodite smiled as she kissed Liz passionately

"Hmm... That stud warmed me up for you." Liz moaned

"Then let's fuck." Aphrodite smiled, scissoring Liz lustfully.

It was clear the woman was giving into her instincts, wings and a tail emerging from almost every student

Her body began to rub against Liz's, filling up their euphoria like glasses

Her wings where much larger, the wings being a dark-ish red almost like dark copper. Her tail was very long, curvy and ended with a rather fancy heart shaped tip

"Oh my god...!" Liz gasped as she saw Ms Aphrodite transform.

Her own black tail and wings where beating and waving quickly, never seeing another succubus like this and she was so beautiful!

"So sorry...I haven't been like this in a while." Aphrodite blushed and smiled

"It's been a while since I've lost control." She said, pulling Liz into another kiss as her hips moved faster and faster

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm!" Liz moaned happily, feeling her pussy being stimulated by her teacher

"OH FUCK!" Jeffrey moaned and wanted to cum badly.

But the cock ring stopped that in its track

The whole class moaned and began to climax onto and into their respective partners. The amount of cum and pussy juice was so much it began to spill onto the floor.

Some girls where painted completely white from several guys cumming on their faces

Liz and Aphrodite continued to squirt and kissed lustfully, the two were in such an embrace, it was like a haze of lust.

"So good." Liz whispered with stars in her eyes

"Yes, Liz...Let it all go." Aphrodite whispered licking her student's lips as she was using her tail to prod her ass

"Aphrodite!" Liz moaned deeply as she came again

"AH! So...good...That was...amazing..." Aphrodite panted

The class was a panting mess, the sexual monsters basking in their afterglow

It was a few minutes later until Ms Aphrodite unlocked the cock-ring from Jeffrey's member and was almost shot in the face with his backed up cum.

Not quite, as the sperm covered her chest and neck, but it was close

"Ah...Ah...Ah..." Jeffrey panted as he was released from his bonds.

"Nice range...But it doesn't excuse you from masturbating in class." Ms Aphrodite answered. "Now...Everyone, it's time to clean the room."

"Yes ma'am." The students said with heart filled eyes

Soon the students began to change back and clean up the room, wiping up the cum and pussy juice with mops and buckets.

Although some tried licking it up

"Oh, for the love of..." Aphrodite sighed. "USE. The cleaning products. And NOT as dildos."

"Sorry ma'am." The female students who had tried to do that apologised

Aphrodite shook her head but with just an understanding smile. "Are you alright, Liz?"

"Yes ma'am." Liz nodded, not understanding why she and Jeffrey where not cleaning but didn't ask because hey she got out of work

"Jeffrey, pick yourself up, please." Ms Aphrodite ordered

"Yes, Ms Aphrodite." Jeffrey nodded and got up, helping out with the other students

Liz was silent, watching as the class worked

Soon, everyone was finishing up the classroom, until it was cleaned

"Bye." The class waved and left, Ms Aphrodite grasping Liz by the shoulder as she was about to leave

"Yes Ms Aphrodite?" Liz asked

"Care to stay a minute Liz? I wish to talk to you." the elder succubus asked

"Oh...Okay." Liz nodded and stayed behind

"You are an amazing succubus Ms D'Arc, Elizabeth. I have not seen one with your potential in a LONG time." the sex-ed teacher explained "In fact the last one as skilled as you are, to my current knowledge, is myself."

"Really? I'm...I'm as skilled as you?" Liz asked in shock

"As skilled as I **was** when I was your age." Ms Aphrodite explained, clarifying

"Oh...Sorry, Ms Aphrodite." Liz apologised. "I'm just...I just thought I was just "okay"."

"No, trust me." Aphrodite nodded "You may be the only one who I can teach the highest level techniques."

"Thank you, Ms...But...What about my reformation?" Liz asked

"Don't worry. We'll still work on that." Ms Aphrodite answered "This will be a side project." she explained "You should be able to work this out rather well."

"Okay, Ms." Liz nodded. "Shall I go?"

"Yes...Oh. Don't forget these." Ms Aphrodite spoke holding a pair of panties.

Liz looked under her skirt and saw that she was going commando.

"... I... kind of don't want to wear them."

"Unfortunately...You HAVE to wear them." Ms Aphrodite sighed "School regulations, I don't want you getting detention for a technicality."

Liz grumbled, pulling the panties on bitterly

"Now, off you go. I'm sure you've got lunch." Ms Aphrodite added

"I've 'eaten' enough." she mumbled

"Lunch is more than just "eating"." Aphrodite chuckled

"I know." Liz sighed

"Off you go then." Ms Aphrodite spoke

"Okay, okay...Bye, Ms Aphrodite." Liz answered, leaving the room

Before she shuddered, feeling Ms Aphrodite do that sex-energy steal

Ms Aphrodite chuckled gently as she walked off. 'I'm gonna get you back for that.' Liz thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trials and Guilty Life of a Succubus**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

Reviews:

Guest of March 11: Thanks. We are.

Guest of March 19: ...There's Creepypasta stuff in this section of Fanfiction? We didn't want that.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few of days later and in the middle of the night, the group were sleeping heavily in bed.

All but one

Lobo was looking up at the moon, pacing back and forth between his window, bed and door. He was panting and growling gently to himself

"I need to get out of here." He grumbled, rubbing at his crotch

"I need to get out of here." He repeated and rubbed his head with his other hand

He needed his mates and to fuck them!

"Hmm...!" He grumbled and fell faced down into his pillow

"I can't take this!" He snarled, his fangs growing

"I NEED TO FUCK!" He growled into his pillow and clawed his bed to shreds

Before he kicked the door open

"I need to get some release!" He snarled

Walking out slowly he sniffed, his nose locating his pack in his feral mind

'Todd...Arachne...Atoli...Victoria...' He thought smelling the air, until he inhaled deeply and caught the girl he wanted. 'Liz...!'

He walked slowly, almost forcing the door of her room open and sneaking inside

Inside the room, he saw Liz sleeping in her bed, like a slutty angel...well, not slutty. She was wearing her underwear and a baggy T-Shirt.

So she looked both slutty AND cute

"Liz...My god...Your scent." Lobo whispered, crawling to her side.

He began to sniff her neck, smiling

"Liz...I've missed you." He whispered, gently groping her body

Liz moaned in her sleep, pushing against his bestial hands

"I thought...Come on, Liz..." Lobo growled seductively.

He rubbed his hard dick against her leg, nearing her slit

Liz moaned gently, feeling Lobo's hot and hard cock rub on her leg; she was thinking that this was a wet dream.

Lobo smiled, feeling happy that he was going to get his dick wet...But then he slowly realised what he was doing.

He... He was about to rape the girl he loved while she slept!

"Wh-What am I...I'm sorry, Liz." He whispered backing up to the door.

He quickly ran out, confused

'What the HELL am I doing?' He chastised himself running back to his room and locking the door behind him

His body was screaming at him to take a woman! To take any of the other girls if he was refusing to sleep with Liz!

He grabbed his pillow and roared deeply into it, muffling his agony and frustration

... Before he began humping the bed

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckFUCK!' He groaned, thrusting fast and faster

"Take it, breeding bitch!" He moaned, cumming over his pillow

As he climaxed on his pillow, he began to calm down, feeling his stress leave his system. "Oh...God..."

He had fantasises about raping all of his female friends in those few moments!

'What...What the HELL is wrong with me?' He thought, chastising himself

*the next day*

The students began to walk out of their rooms and headed to breakfast, they were famished and heavy in sleep

Liz was moving quickly, eager for something to eat

"Hmm...Breakfast smells great." Liz spoke to herself

"Glad YOU'RE eager...I've still got sand in my eyes." Arachne sighed

"I can fuck you awake if you want." Liz giggled

"You do that and we'll be here all day." Arachne joked

"Glad to see you haven't lost your charms." Todd yawned with a smile

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Atoli hummed happily, almost chirping.

"Actually no it won't take all day." Liz smiled as she ran her hand down Arachne's back, the spider girl shuddering and moaning as she felt like she had just gotten three hours of hardcore sex dome in less than a second without the mess in her underwear or the tiredness from the physical exercise

"WH-WHOA! H-How did you do that?" Arachne asked, as she patted herself. "What was that?"

"Results from my Sex Ed Class." Liz smiled "And my personal tutoring sessions."

""Personal tutoring"? My word, I never thought I'd see the day." Victoria jested but smiled

Liz raised an eyebrow... And poked Victoria's cheek

"Hey." Victoria commented

"Nyeh." Liz stuck her tongue out cheekily.

... And Victoria fell to her knees, shaking a bit

"AH!" Victoria panted as she shuddered

"I hope you liked that." Liz smiled

"You... Bitch." Victoria panted, glaring lightly but no hate in her eyes

"I know." Liz smiled

"Hmm..." Lobo frowned as he rubbed his neck

"You okay?" Atoli asked

"I...I just err...C-Couldn't sleep last night." Lobo frowned

Atoli frowned in worry and rubbed his back

"Hmm..." Lobo whimpered a little.

"Lobo...Would you like some release?" Liz asked, thinking it must be that.

"No, I'm fine!" He yelled lightly

"O-Okay." Liz frowned

"Jeez! Dude, what the hell?" Todd responded

"Sorry, I'm tired. I'm jumpy." He mumbled

Liz frowned at that...And all their friends gave Lobo a hug. Atoli was the first, followed by Liz and then the others.

Lobo closed his eyes, fighting back his hormones

'It's just a hug...Just a hug.' He thought.

"Feel better?" Atoli asked innocently

"Yes." He nodded quickly

"Let's get some breakfast. I'm ravished." Arachne spoke

"Sure." Liz smiled

The group went to breakfast where they kept their human forms, each of them got their breakfasts except for Lobo...he still looked out of it.

"Lobo? Hey dude, food." Todd said, shaking him lightly

"Huh? Oh...Yeah, right...food." Lobo mumbled as he began to tuck in, rather slowly.

... And slowly picked up pace

'Hmm...This...tastes okay.' Lobo thought to himself

His movements became more animalistic as he ate

"Err..." The group asked

"Lobo, are you hungry?" Atoli asked innocently

"Yes." He nodded as he ate

"Okay." Atoli nodded

'He's really wolfing it down...And I just realised how DUMB that pun was...' Todd thought, looking at him.

He face-palmed gently, annoyed at his own mental joke

"You okay?" Arachne asked

"Stupid mental joke. I'm fine." Todd answered

*Time Skip*

Liz smiled happily as she walked into her Sex-Ed class

"Ah...Good morning class. I'm glad to see you all here." Ms Aphrodite smiled

'If we had a choice.' Some of the students answered

Others, mainly Liz, where excited. They were thriving thanks to this place!

"Now, we have a test today." Ms Aphrodite spoke

The class groaned, thinking they didn't have to study in this lesson.

"Don't grumble. Those who do well on this exam will be rewarded." Ms Aphrodite answered

'Oh, shit...' Lobo frowned, he honestly didn't KNOW about this.

He was honestly sure he would fail

"Now, the passing grade is 60%. If any of you fail you'll repeat it within the next lesson." Ms Aphrodite answered, handing sheets to her students. "I KNOW that all of you can do well and if you need help with the repeat, I'm sure any student will help with tutoring sessions."

As she passed Liz her paper their fingers lingered a second longer than they should have, the two sharing a smile

"Now, you'll have an hour when I say "Begin", when at my desk." Ms Aphrodite spoke handing the last of the papers to the others and walked back to her desk, setting the alarm. "And...Begin."

The class went silent, the catching of pen on paper all anyone could hear

Lobo continued to look at the paper, confused at some questions as his mind was panicking...He tried to do his best but...It was like all of it was in a language he couldn't understand.

He just wanted to tear it up and fuck someone, or kill someone

Wait...Kill? Was he...Was he REALLY thinking that far down? He was so pent up he was willing to kill? He dropped his pencil on his desk and began to rub his head.

'What is wrong with me?'

It was soon reaching the half hour mark. Ms Aphrodite was checking on her students...and noticed that Lobo was having trouble with his test. She frowned and made note: Lobo, having trouble with the exam.

She thought about recommending him to therapy but shrugged

The others were getting through their tests pretty much okay.

Soon said tests where over

"Bring the tests to the front, please." Ms Aphrodite spoke. "Students who have double Sex-Ed return to your seats soon after."

The class nodded and did as they were told, Liz reaching out to talk to Lobo as she saw he had trouble with the test... And he had already stormed off

"Lobo...Hmm..." Liz frowned

"Is everything okay?" Ms Aphrodite asked

"Just worried for my friend." She sighed "He has been acting weird... And he kind of likes me."

"I see. Is he the passionate type?" Ms Aphrodite asked

"He can be." Liz answered. "He was a bit out of it this morning."

"He may just be stressed from the work." Ms Aphrodite nodded

"Yeah...So. How'd we do on the tests?" Liz asked

"I haven't marked them yet. We've still got an "oral exam" next." Ms Aphrodite smiled

Liz's eyes sparked in excitement at that

*With Lobo*

Said Werewolf boy was now in the toilets, he was splashing water on his face. He was getting really frustrated

"Calm down." He panted lightly "Get a hold of yourself."

"Ooops. This isn't the girly room." A familiar bird-like voice said with a giggle "Oh, hi Lobo!"

... And he lost it.

Lobo all but pounced on Atoli, kissing her deeply as they stumbled into a bathroom stall

"Hmm? H-Hoho?" Atoli tried to speak with Lobo's lips on hers.

Lobo broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck lustfully, locking the door behind him

"Ah, ah, L-Lobo...W-What're you-?" Atoli gasped as she felt his kisses on him, feeling her body tingle

"I want you Atoli." He growled lightly, rubbing between her legs lightly

"Y-You...ah...W-Want me, Lobo?" Atoli looked at the werewolf, moaning as she felt his lust sweep over him and her.

She felt so special... So she nodded, undoing her skirt

"H-Here." She whispered

"Atoli...!" Lobo panted, undoing his trousers to expose his own cock; he prodded it against her pussy which was getting wetter by the second.

"Be...Be gentle." Atoli asked

"Hmm!" Lobo grunted and shoved his whole cock into her pussy, making the harpy girl give out a wordless scream as she felt Lobo's cock in her slit.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Fuck! Yes! That's it. More." Lobo growled as he felt her body in his hands

He began to buck quickly and savagely against the former virgin's slit, all she could do was gasp and moan

'Take it. Take it, you slut!' Lobo thought, but all he did was growl lustfully as he was fucking her.

Soon his knot pushed inside her making Atoli gasp and cry lightly

"Ah, ah, ah...Yes! I'm gonna cum!" Lobo moaned

"L... Lobo." Atoli cried in pleasure from the sex but also slight pain from Lobo's knot forcing her wider than her virgin slit could handle, cumming around his penis

"Ah, ah, AH!" Lobo moaned, filling her pussy with his cum

Atoli moaned and kissed him

"Hmm, hmm, hmm...!" Lobo moaned as his lips licked and kissed hers.

Soon he slowed down his hips and broke the kiss, Atoli's pure virgin face in a small ahego

Lobo's pent up emotions began to return back to normal, feeling his senses return. He looked at Atoli's face and looked on in worry, though he DID enjoy having Atoli's pussy.

He had just fucked his friend... It was not something he was use to. Now he did fuck Liz all the time but that was Liz

And this was Atoli...The innocent member of the group. "Oh man...Atoli...I-I'm sorry."

"Liked it." She mumbled happily, hugging him

Lobo hugged back tightly but gently. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

"You where my first Lobo." Atoli sighed lightly, falling asleep against him

"Atoli..." Lobo whispered kissing her forehead

*with Liz*

The class were in their "second lesson orgy", being in the 69 position to have their "oral exam".

Didn't matter if it was a guy or a girl, the sexual beings where sucking and licking to their hearts content

"Ah, ah, that's it...keep...going...Liz...!" Aphrodite moaned

Liz moaned, lapping at her teachers slit happily

Ms Aphrodite smiled happily, fingering Liz's pussy attentively. 'Come on, cum for me, Liz.' She thought

The two shuddered, the class cumming

"OH FUCK!" Most of the class moaned and sighed in release

They all laid there, grinning in joy

"Class...You get an "A"." Aphrodite praised them

They all smiled and nodded

*With the others*

"I wonder where Atoli and Lobo are." Ara mumbled

"I dunno. I'm kinda worried." Todd answered

"I am sure they will be fine." Victoria nodded

"I guess..." Todd sighed

"Besides, I've actually gotten good at something." Arachne smiled as she produced a few bracelets.

"What're those?" Todd asked

"They're lovely." Victoria answered

"Bracelets. Made from my own silk." Arachne answered

"So won't they degrade in an hour?" Todd blinked, making Ara drop her head and a storm cloud to appear over it

"Todd!" Victoria snapped.

"I'm sorry! I just-These are great, Arachne. Thank you." Todd answered quickly

"It's fine." She mumbled

Victoria slipped on the bracelet, smiling as she wore it. "It's beautiful, Arachne."

Ara smiled at her friend, nodding

That was when Lobo and a sleeping Atoli arrived

"Oh...Hey, guys. Where were you?" Todd asked seeing them. "Why's Atoli tuckered out?"

"She must not have slept well last night." Lobo lied

"Awe..." Todd cooed gently.

He took Atoli from Lobo's arms, the man snarling lightly for less than a second that the others didn't notice

"I'll get her to bed. Okay?" Todd asked

"Alright." Victoria answered.

"See you in a bit." Arachne waved as Todd left.

"...So...What's with the bracelets?" Lobo asked, looking in Arachne's hands

"Arachne made them." Victoria explained

"Oh...that...that's nice." Lobo answered. "Is there one for me?" He asked

"Yep. Here." Arachne answered, handing one over.

Lobo nodded, imagining the two girls kissing

'Hmm.' He internally moaned, shaking his head gently

"You okay?" Arachne asked

"Err...Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He lied

"Sorry." He laughed a bit

Victoria sighed and lead the way. "Come along, we've got lunch."

*Time Skip*

Liz smiled as she met up with the group, having a slight limp

"Hey guys." Liz waved as she sat down

"Jeez...What're they making you do in that class?" Todd asked

"It's fine." Liz smiled cheekily "Hey, Lobo."

"H-Hey, Liz..." Lobo looked away "You're... Looking pretty."

"Oh, thanks. And you're wearing a bracelet? Where'd you get it?" Liz asked

"From me. I made them." Arachne answered, handing one over to her.

"Thanks." Liz smiled, putting it on

"Now that each of us are wearing one of your bracelets, Arachne-" Victoria spoke

"Wait, I didn't give one to Atoli." Arachne realised

"Oh; where IS she?" Liz asked

"In bed. Todd took her." Victoria answered

"Ah, okay." Liz sighed

"She was tired." Todd nodded

"Huh...Guess this school's taking a lot out of her." Liz frowned

"While YOU are thriving." Victoria commented

"I gotta good teacher." Liz smiled

"Yeah...goodforyou." Lobo grumbled as he slumped on the table, thinking he failed that test.

"You'll do fine." Liz smiled, rubbing his arm

Liz's touch made Lobo shudder gently, feeling her soft skin on his fur...It just made him growl playfully.

Liz giggled and rubbed behind his ear

"Hmm...L-Liz, come on." Lobo growled happily.

"Good puppy." She laughed

"No matter what, you're a good dog." Victoria teased, not meaning anything mean by it.

... But Lobo wanted to show her who was in charge

"Hey err...Arachne, I gave Atoli my bracelet mind if I have hers?" Todd asked changing the subject

"Sure." The spider girl nodded

"Thanks, Arachne." Todd smiled

"Now, what's left for the day?" Liz asked as she was scratching Lobo's head

"Well classes are over." Ara shrugged

"Oh good." Lobo sighed.

"Cool." Liz answered

"So, what can we do?" Todd asked "This place is boring."

"Could do our favourite pass-time?" Lobo suggested quietly

"Huh?" Liz blinked, the group not hearing him

"I err...N-Nothing." Lobo answered

"No no, what is it?"

"I...err...What if...we do our...favourite...pass-time?" Lobo responded

"... Favourite pass time?" Liz blinked in confusion

"Y-You know." Lobo looked down at her and gulped

"Wait... Are you shy about having sex?" Liz blinked in shock

"I...well err...N-Not saying it out loud in front of strangers. Aside from you guys." Lobo answered

"Hasn't stopped you before." Todd answered

"Just drop it." He huffed

"Alright, alright." Todd sighed and almost slumped in his chair

"Well, okay." Liz smiled at Lobo

"W-Wait. You're saying "okay"?" Lobo asked, perking up.

"Of course." She laughed a bit

"My room?" He quickly asked

"Sure." Liz smiled

She grabbed his hand and dragged him away

"I hope they don't change...Much." Victoria smiled

"Same." Ara nodded

*With Liz and Lobo*

The two ran into the werewolf's room, Liz kissing him deeply

'Oh FUCK! Yes! Her scent! Her lips!' He thought, pinning her to his bed.

"Oooh. Someone's rough today." Liz laughed

"You bet your sweet tits, I am." Lobo growled lustfully, wanting to rip off her clothes.

"Careful, uniform." she laughed as he undid her cloths

Lobo nodded and saw Liz strip with his own hands. "Ah...Your soft tits."

"Play." She ordered playfully

"Yes." He smiled and did so, rubbing affectionately against her body

He began to attack her breasts, spreading her legs

"Lobo!" She gasped, seeing how forceful Lobo was becoming.

He bucked his hips, slamming himself inside her quickly

Liz's eyes almost popped out of her head, feeling Lobo's cock in her pussy, having his knot pounding against her clit. "AH! Oh, Lobo!"

"Take it... Take it!" He grunted

"L-Lobo, slow d-down!" Liz moaned, having her tits bounce under her chin. She wanted him to enjoy having sex and not have a quicky, not that she didn't enjoy it

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm! FUCK, your slutty pussy!" Lobo moaned happily, feeling her warm entrance wrap around his cock.

Liz gasped and groaned as Lobo's hands wrapped around her throat

"Take it!" He ordered as he came, choking her lightly

Liz hadn't seen this side of Lobo before, I mean he always gripped her lovingly around the waist...This was a whole new level. "A-AH!" Liz moaned as she felt her pussy fill with his cum.

It almost hurt

"S-Shit...That...was great." He moaned, falling down on top of her.

... And quickly fell asleep

'L-Lobo...He...Hmm...This is difficult.' Liz thought

'Can't... breath.' She thought from his weight atop her

"Lobo...!" She tried to push him off.

She eventually managed to wiggle out from under him, chuckling lightly

"Sorry pup." She patted his head.

She got dressed again, glad her friend was doing better

"Well, Lobo...You've gotten a bit better." Liz whispered

'But still...What was with that grip?' She thought

She rubbed her neck lightly, worried

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trials and Guilty Life of a Succubus**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

Reviews:

Guest of March 20th: 1) Wait and see. 2) Yes, several in fact. 3) They lasted a while before they went to the school.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next day for the group and it was the results of the sex-ed lesson

Liz was excited, confident and calm

"Here we go, everyone." Ms Aphrodite spoke, handing over the tests back to them.

With most of the class, they got over the 60% required.

For the group:

Todd had 80%

Victoria had 69%

Arachne had 74%

Liz had a whopping 98%

Atoli had a 39%

Lobo edged out at a 40%

They'd have to retake the test.

"Aaaaaw." Atoli pouted as she looked at her score. True she left a lot of answered blank or where just random answers but she was still upset

'D-Damn it.' Lobo frowned, looking at his score.

He growled in pure rage

"Now, those who scored lower than 60%, I'll assign tutors to help bring these grades up." Ms Aphrodite reassured them

The class nodded, attention back on the succubus teacher

"Now that I have your attention, I'll begin the lesson." Ms Aphrodite spoke going to the blackboard.

Today's lesson was how to blend in with humans using fashion. AKA what not to wear in your human disguises so you look like a human

And it included...visuals. Corsets, slinky attire...B-Bikinis...

... A lot of guys had passed out with nosebleeds

As well as a couple of girls.

'Oh, I've GOT to make/get some of these.' Liz and Arachne began to take notes.

"Now, this attire is not acceptable in the Human Society. So you've got to be mindful; stuff like THIS however, IS acceptable." Ms Aphrodite answered, using herself as the example: a suit and tie, trousers, shoes. And she brought out some more comfortable clothes like: jeans, T-shirts, joggers etc.

"You must learn what cloths are legally acceptable and socially acceptable in the human world, these cloths being unacceptable outside of certain situations either because they are too revealing or too sexual."

The class nodded, taking notes on this. Though Liz did kind of know about that last part.

Although she had not cared much until now

"And if you wish to look sexy in the human world you do not always need to cross into these cloths." Ms Aphrodite confined

"Um, Miss; what do you mean?" Atoli asked, sounding confused.

The class looked at Atoli, who seemed to be genuinely innocent about this sort of stuff.

"What part of you confused with?" Ms Aphrodite smiled

"Um...Which clothes. I-I'm confused." Atoli answered, looking at both lots of clothes.

"Liz, can you help her please?" The teacher asked kindly

"Yes, Ms." Liz nodded and went to her friend.

She sat next to her and began to explain quietly as said buxom teacher worked

"Now, let's get to work." Ms Aphrodite smiled

"I will be trying on several outfits. You fill in on the papers in front of you if they are acceptable for humans or not."

"Yes, Miss." They nodded, almost eager to do this.

Ms Aphrodite walked behind a changing curtain, soon walking out in tight leather pants and a blue sleeveless crop top with knee high boots

'Hot!' The class thought before snapping to reality and giving their answer on paper.

The teacher disappeared behind the curtain again, walking out and revealing her second outfit

It was a long sleeved blue shirt, dark coloured jeans and sneakers. "Alright, everyone. Is this acceptable for Human Society?"

The class quickly wrote down their answers, smiling

'Trick question time.' Ms Aphrodite smiled as she went behind the curtain the get changed into a suit and tie, a short skirt and glasses. But the way she was dressed showed some of her cleavage and caused the underside of the tables to knock. "Is THIS acceptable, for human society?"

... And cue the class writing WAY MORE than they should

Ms Aphrodite chuckled at that.

"Okay, do you think you've got it, Atoli?" Liz asked

"Hmm...I think so." Atoli nodded as she looked up and down Ms Aphrodite, writing what she thought.

"There you go." Liz smiled

"Okay class, how about this?" Ms Aphrodite asked as she stepped out wearing a leather corset, fishnet stockings, and leather gloves. "Is this acceptable for Human Society?"

"Liz, don't you have something like that?" Atoli asked her friend.

Liz choked back her laughed from Atoli's innocence.

"Something amusing, Ms Liz?" Ms Aphrodite asked, tapping Atoli's table with a riding crop.

"N... No, just that Atoli saying an innocent comment and I have a dirty mind." Liz smiled, half lying and protecting Atoli

"Alright then." She removed the crop from the table. "Now, the last set of clothes." She walked behind the changing curtain and came out again

Here she was dressed in just a bra and a leather skirt

And soon the rest of the class came from seeing their teacher almost naked and in front of them...Except for Atoli, she just thought it was funny.

"Now then, name on your paper and pass it to another student." The sexy teacher ordered

"Yes, Miss." They nodded, exchanging papers with each other.

"Now the first outfit I wore, the leather pants the right top and boots. That was acceptable." She explained, walking around the room

The class nodded and either ticked or crossed the answer that they saw on the paper.

"Alright now, the second outfit: the long sleeved shirt, jeans and sneakers." Ms Aphrodite continued. "That IS acceptable, as it is more "casual attire"."

The class once again ticked or crossed the sheet, some cursing under their breath as they knew they had gotten it wrong. They then sat back and waited for the next answer

"Now...My wearing an open top suit and tie...short skirt and glasses." Ms Aphrodite smiled. "The attire was correct, but the way I was wearing it was wrong."

The class groaned, nodding

Ms Aphrodite smirked at the class groaning. "Now, the leather corset attire." She began to speak. 'Or as I call it, my "Saturday Night".' She quickly thought. "Was NOT acceptable for Human Society. In private exceptions, of course. But in public, it is not."

Most of the class groaned: revealing kinks and opinions

"And lastly, my coming out only in a bra and skirt. Was DEFINITELY not acceptable for Human Society. Again it was only for private occasions." Ms Aphrodite answered

The class grumbled at that, but Lobo was actually more frustrated than the others.

"Now, return the papers to their correct owners."

With the reshuffling of papers back to the correct owners, the class then saw their answers and the corrections they needed.

"If you have at least 3 out of 5 then you are excused from tomorrow's lesson, if you wish." She informed

The class looked at their papers.

Liz got top marks in all hers.

Most of the class got threes and fours.

Atoli got four on hers.

Lobo got two on his, he was mainly distracted from his lust to realise that this was important

'God...DAMNIT!' Lobo growled under his breath, cursing himself because he was distracted

'Wh-What the? Did...Who-?' He thought as he looked around

He looked at the person he had swapped papers with, Victoria, who gave a subtle nod

'Thanks, Victoria.' He thought in relief as he handed his paper in

"Alright, thank you, everyone. Now it's time for the second Sex-Ed lesson. All those who don't have it, please vacate and those who do, please remain." Ms Aphrodite answered

"Ms Aphrodite?" Liz asked as the class left

"Yes?" The teacher asked

"Can... You wear the all leather outfit?" She asked with a smile and a blush "The one with the riding crop?"

"Oh...Ms Liz." She sounded sad as she went behind the screen...Before coming back out in the leather corset. "I'm glad you asked."

*With Lobo*

"Hey, Victoria. Can I have a word?" Lobo asked

"Of course. Excuse us, please." Victoria answered and turned to Todd, Arachne and Atoli.

"Sure." Todd nodded

Victoria nodded and walked off with Lobo

"I know what you did...Thank you." Lobo answered

"It's alright." Victoria responded. "What're friends for?"

Lobo nodded, his eyes wandering over her body

He noted her slim body held back by the black Victorian-Style clothing. Her supple C-Cup breasts behind held back by her bra and how prim and proper she was...God, after the lesson, he wanted to fuck her.

He wanted to force that prim and proper facade away and make her a moaning bitch!

"Lobo, are you well? You haven't been the same since yesterday." Victoria commented

"I'm fine." He nodded, kissing the vampire

Victoria's eyes widened at the feel of Lobo's lips on hers, she was aghast that her friend was now kissing her!

He held her head, kissing her hungrily

'My word! Lobo's become a beast!' Victoria thought, as she was almost pinned to the wall

But she didn't mind

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Lobo moaned gently focusing his hand on her waist to hold her close. 'I want to mark her!' he thought

He reached up and nearly ripped her shirt open, making her gasp at the sudden act

He grabbed them, playing with them roughly

"L-Lobo. Stop. We're going to get caught." Victoria moaned, feeling her body being played with by her species' rival.

"Shut up bitch." He growled, giving an order "And get on your knees."

"L-Lobo-!" Victoria gasped, not believing her friend just said that.

"On your KNEES!" He snarled, pushing her down. "And use those slutty lips of yours for something useful." He ordered, rubbing his crotch against her face

"L-Lo-Hmm!" Victoria moaned, feeling his red hot cock on her lips before she took it into her mouth, feeling his knot kiss her lips while his cock tickled her throat.

She gagged, closing her eyes as she felt herself get wet

"Ah...That's it. That's a good, Vamp-Slut." Lobo moaned happily, face-fucking his friend. "You've always wanted my big dick, haven't you? Want it to replace the big stick up your ass?"

Victoria's gagging moans were her only response, Lobo's hand was making her suck him off faster.

"I'll take that as a "Yes"." He smiled

He held her hair, slamming his hips against her face hungrily

"Hmm-hmm-hmm!" Victoria moaned, her panties getting soaked as she felt Lobo's knot almost enter her mouth and cause her to cum.

A part of her had always wanted to be dominated in sex like this

"I'm gonna CUM!" Lobo moaned quietly, spurting his seed deep into Victoria's throat, feeling his release and his wolf-self calm down.

She swallowed it all, moaning

"Oh...Victoria...V-Victoria...Oh no...What've I done?" He looked at what his emotions got himself into again.

Victoria pulled herself from his cock, panting as she lay back and pulled her skirt up

"Victoria I'm so-!" Lobo began to apologise

"Lobo...M-Make love to me...Use me." Victoria panted "Come on, hurry up please." She begged

Lobo's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that Victoria, THEIR Victoria, was begging for his cock. And...She DID say "please".

"Alright...I will. I'll be gentle." He answered, stroking her hair

She shook her head, rolling over onto all fours "L... Like a bitch." She panted

Lobo's eyes widened and then became focused...She said his primal instincts magic words. He grabbed her waist, positioned himself ready and slammed his cock into her pussy.

"Ah!" Victoria moaned happily, her tongue rolling out

The two of them moaned in a primal lust, feeling how tight or rough and warm the other was.

Lobo could feel her tight virgin pussy wrap around his cock as his knot pounded against her pussy walls.

Victoria moaned like a bitch, feeling her pussy stretched out by Lobo's cock.

She was bucking against him quickly, despite the pain. Although she was doing her best to try and force the knot inside her

"Victoria...You're, so tight! I could cum right now!" Lobo moaned, feeling his cock almost go all the way in.

"N-Not yet. ALL of you. I want it ALL!" Victoria begged, wanting his knot deep within her pussy

"Do it!" She ordered before she begged "Please! Please! I need it! Please!"

Lobo's lust began to get the better of him...and so he pushed his knot into her pussy, her latching onto it like a baby at its mother's breast.

"AH! Yes! Yes, that's it! It's in me!" Victoria moaned happily, feeling Lobo's cock and knot within her pussy

Her eyes rolled up a bit as he came inside her

"Ah! Oh fuck...Victoria!" Lobo moaned, nuzzling into her neck, pinning her down like his bitch.

Victoria panted and smiled lightly, shuddering gently

'She's mine...My fuck-toy...' Lobo thought to himself, groping Victoria's body with his clawed hands. 'Just like Atoli.'

*With Liz*

"Ah! Oh, Mistress!" Liz moaned, feeling her body tingle seeing her teacher fuck two boys and a girl all at once, while maintaining control.

The woman seemed to effortlessly fuck the three students, pleasuring them with no problem

"Hey, I want you to treat Ms. Alie here with some love. Show her." Ms. Aphrodite ordered as she took the boy's cock out of her mouth.

"Yes, Miss." The boy nodded and did so.

"And you, lick my pussy." She added

"Yes Miss." Another nodded

"Are you taking notes, class?" She asked

"Yes, Miss." Each responded, keeping mental notes on their progress in these lessons.

"Oh fuck, yes..." Liz smiled as she came onto a girl's face.

This was so much fun!

"Miss...Miss..." The girl under Liz whimpered as she was cum-drunk.

"Oh hang on, Ms Aphrodite." Liz turned to the teacher

"N-No...Miss..." The girl mewed and looked up to Liz.

"M-Me?" Liz blinked in shock

She was unsure what to say or do

"What is it, Liz?" Aphrodite got up.

"Um..." Liz pointed down to her current sex-buddy.

"Miss..." The girl mewed like a kitten and rubbed affectionately against her leg.

Aphrodite blinked and chuckled lightly

"I think she's grown fond of you." Ms Aphrodite smiled. "Why don't you treat her nicely?"

"Y... Yes Ms." Liz nodded

Liz pulled up the girl and began to kiss and fondle her

She played with her body, her fingers gliding across her body and giving her the greatest pleasures

"Hmm, hmm, hmm...Ah...M-Miss!" The Succubus girl moaned and came five times at once.

"Whoa! You're a squirter." Liz blinked in shock

"No, you just blew her mind." Ms Aphrodite nodded

"So...Good, Miss." The girl panted kissing Liz's body affectionately, before outright passing out

"I think that's enough for today. Everyone, start cleaning up." Ms Aphrodite ordered

The class nodded, doing as they were told. But also still eager for their teachers 'punishment'

"Now, those who have "detention" with me today will stay behind after the regulated lessons." Ms Aphrodite spoke

... And there was some cheering...

"Liz, would you like to stay behind and help me as an assistant?" She smiled

"M-Me? As your assistant? Really?" Liz asked in surprise.

"Of course." Ms Aphrodite nodded

"Wow...thanks, Ms. Aphrodite." Liz answered

"I have a spare outfit." She nodded

"Oh...I can't wait to wear it." Liz smiled

*With Todd and Ara*

The two where sat in the courtyard, watching Atoli fly around happily

"She's no worse for wear." Todd joked.

"I suppose...Todd...Do you think we're actually getting better?" Arachne asked sadly and seriously.

"... Yes. Yes I do. Mainly Liz." He nodded

"Hmm...It's just...I'm worried; you know?" Ara answered. "She's having a blast in Sex-Ed and...I know I'm having a great time in my lessons, but...I'm worried."

"About?" Todd frowned in worry

"Just...Just worried. I dunno. I'm probably fretting about nothing." Arachne admitted. "Maybe I just need a hug."

Todd nodded and hugged her

"Hmm...Thank you, Todd." Arachne smiled happily, feeling better.

"No problem." He answered

CRASH!

"Huh?" Arachne and Todd looked to the side and saw Atoli fall to the ground

"Atoli!" Ara called out

"Are you okay?" Todd added as they went to her.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, birds flying around her head

"Ow..." A male grumbled next to Atoli, the girl having flown into him. The guy had shaggy white shoulder length hair and some red tattooed lines on his face and red eyes. He was wearing a white top and a black leather jacket with smart looking pants and smart shoes. He had a long black tail and wings, similar to Liz's, however he was clearly not an Incubus from the way his wings where curved and spiked. This guy was what was called a 'Devil' "Watch where you're going." He mumbled, not looking up her as he rubbed his head in pain

"Sorry, I was just liking the clouds." Atoli answered as she helped him up

"Yeah, well I-...Err..." The "Devil" male looked up and saw how cute Atoli was. "It... It's fine." He coughed "I... I'm Haseo. Haseo Sora."

"Hay-Sew Sora?" Atoli asked, trying to get the name right. "I'm Atoli. Atoli Falkes." She responded kindly

"Has ey oh." Haseo said slowly to help Atoli say his name, smiling

"Has ey oh...Haseo." Atoli repeated and got it right.

'Awe...' Both Todd and Ara smiled, seeing this unfold.

"Yeah, that's it." Haseo nodded with a smile

"So what were YOU doing up there?" Todd asked as he and Ara helped them up.

"I was flying around, testing my speed." He nodded

"Oh? How fast can you go?" Atoli asked, sounding intrigued.

"My current record is 30 MPH." He smiled "I'm planning to be a sky racer... In here because I accidently flew into a human city."

"Yep, that'd do it." Todd sighed

"What's your damage?" Haseo asked

"Huh...Alright. So...See you in the skies, Atoli?" Haseo asked

"..." Atoli was silent, looking at Haseo and blinking innocently "... You're cute. Who are you?"

"I...Wh-is...is she like this?" Haseo asked in a blushing confusion

"Yeah, she is." Todd nodded

"Atoli, this is Haseo." Ara answered, reintroducing him. "You just met him."

"I did?" Atoli gasped, her eyes widening "I... I'm sorry, I have a memory problem."

"Oh...Well, it's fine. It's okay." He answered, clearing his throat.

"Bye Haseo." Atoli smiled, hugging him and kissed his cheek before she ran off waving her arms like she was flying but not actually taking off

"I...err...Ha." Haseo blushed as he touched his cheek.

"Oh boy." Todd chuckled as he walked off to get Atoli.

"Sorry. Nice meeting you." Arachne waved and left.

"Bye." Haseo waved with a smile

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trials and Guilty Life of a Succubus**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a fortnight later, the Reform School were getting ready for exams to return back to Human Society.

It still was not for nearly another month, but the 'deadline' was growing close

And the group were doing their best not to muck it up.

Todd and Ara were getting closer since they hugged, Atoli was hanging out with Haseo more and Liz was happy being Ms Aphrodite's assistant.

And Victoria...well...She was letting go of her "stick in the ass" attitude

Not much, however

But it was a slight improvement.

"Alright everyone, hand in your papers. That's the lesson." Ms. Hecate spoke properly

The class nodded and did as they were told

"As you know, your exams are coming soon, so keep up the good work and don't slack off." Ms Hecate ordered, but it sounded like she was trying to help them believe in themselves.

Next was Mr Ares, going over human drinking and violence laws

And he had...well...a LITTLE BIT of a temper.

Everyone entered the room nervously, looking around cautiously

"Morning class." Mr. Ares spoke sternly. He was a tall, soot black haired man with big muscles, burning red eyes and a dark black beard. He was more or less ripping out of his suit since he was so muscular.

In case you didn't know, he was an orc

"Morning, sir." They responded nervously.

"Now, let's talk: alcohol and violence in the human world." He began to speak. "Today, we are talking about being drunk."

The students nodded and waited for him to continue, seeing as if they talked or joked, they usually got told off...VERY aggressively.

"First off: it's a good pass-time that some enjoy. Others, it's about getting completely plastered. I'm gonna tell you what's acceptable and what isn't." Mr Ares answered

"However, first we will go over drunken brawls."

As the class got out their pens and books, they looked on to concentrate.

They were nearly out of here!

Time continued on, the class was making sure they didn't anger their teacher. Last time it happened one of the students ended up in the nurse's office with bleeding ears.

Yeah, poor guy

Soon the bell went off.

"Well, that's this lesson. See you next time, class." Mr Ares spoke

And the class was gone

"...Jesus, they're keen." Mr Ares blinked

*In the hall*

"Oh thank god." Liz frowned as she fell against the lunch table

"Anymore sitting like that I thought I'd snap in two." Todd agreed and relaxed face first on the table.

"I was bored." Atoli mumbled

"You were?" Lobo asked, looking her over.

Atoli nodded

"Hey guys." Haseo smiled as he walked over

"Haseo." Atoli smiled, seeing her friend.

"Who's this?" Lobo asked, glaring at the new guy.

"Atoli's new friend." Ara explained

"Guess what Atori?" Haseo smiled, using a nickname he had given the bird girl. For those who do not know Tori, in Japanese, means bird. Plus in Japan r and l are often swapped around and mixed up, because of Romanisation and Japanese pronunciation. So Atoli, swapping the L for an R, Atori and spreading that out makes A Tori, a bird, and Atoli is a bird girl

"What?" Atoli blinked

"I got an audition for the Speed Flyer circuit once I get out of here." Haseo smiled

"You do? That's great." Atoli responded, clapping happily.

"And I also got you something."

"Huh? What is it?" Atoli asked, tilting her head cutely.

Haseo smiled and pulled out a black sleeveless jacket for a harpy, simple and stylish. On the back where the words 'Terror of Death' in white in a fancy script while on the left breast was a white symbol of a broadsword, two crossed short swords and a scythe

Todd whistled impressed. "Dang, that's pretty badass."

"Yeah." Haseo smiled, holding the jacket to Atoli "I hope you like it."

"It's mine?" Atoli asked, taking it from him

"Yeah." Haseo nodded

Under his breath, Lobo growled angrily.

"I did say that I got you a present." Haseo teased gently, hugging her lightly

"Thank you, Haseo." Atoli smiled, hugging back and put it on. "How is it?" She asked

"You look cool." Liz grinned

"Thanks, everyone." Atoli answered happily.

"Terror of Death?" Victoria asked

"It's my racing name/title." Haseo nodded "Since I'm a Devil and people think they are connected with the underworld/death, people find both of those scary... My friend Shino came up with it years ago I think it sounds cool."

"Shino?" Atoli asked with a frown, shocking her friends besides Haseo with her tone

"Yeah. She's a witch and basically my sister." Haseo nodded "She's been my best friend for years."

"Oh. Okay." Atoli nodded, looking sad now

"Well, I got classes. See ya later." Haseo waved and walked off, Atoli waving shyly as he left... And the others were looking at Atoli in shock

"Are you okay, Atoli?" Liz asked

"Huh?" Atoli asked gently as she turned around

"You okay? You're a bit out of it." Arachne answered

"You almost seemed... mad." Todd blinked

"Where you... Jealous about that Shino girl?" Victoria asked

"N-No. I'm not jealous." She frowned and looked down.

"It's okay if you are." Liz answered

"I'm not!" Atoli answered and held herself.

Lobo growled and stood up. "Shut up about it. Leave her alone."

"Huh? Lobo?" Liz blinked

"Grr...Hmm...Sorry." Lobo answered

"... I might be." Atoli mumbled after Lobo stormed off

"It's okay. Besides, having more than one friend is a good thing." Arachne answered

"Or did you think she might take him from you?" Liz asked

"Um...Err...S-Second one." Atoli answered nervously and cutely.

"Awww, Atoli is in love." Todd grinned

"A-Am not!" Atoli blushed, wanting to hide away.

"She had to grow up some time." Victoria smiled

"Oh..." Atoli groaned and curled in.

"It's okay." Liz urged "We'll help you get him."

"Y-You can? But...Aren't I...You know..."Air-brained"? What do I say?" Atoli asked

"He already likes you girl." Ara urged "He accepts you and is fine with you having those problems."

"Hm...I guess." Atoli nodded.

"Come on, we're here for ya. And we'll get you a confidence boost." Todd added

"Give you some nice make up, push him your way and you ask him out. Simple." Liz smiled

"You make it sound easy." Atoli answered

"You are just scared." Victoria soothed

"I am...I've never done this before." Atoli answered. "Please help?"

"That's what we're here for." Liz kissed her forehead. "I promise, Atoli."

"We all do, little bird." Todd smiled

"So. First things first: Todd, we're gonna need you to transform." Arachne spoke

"Huh? Why me?" Todd asked

"We need someone to get the right blush for Atoli's skin." Arachne answered

Todd anime fell in annoyance. "Oh, come on!"

"We're just kidding. Come on." Liz answered, leading the way.

*With Lobo*

Lobo was growling, stalking through the school

'God damn, stupid devil. Atoli's MINE! NOT his! **I** marked her!' He thought

'Atoli, Liz and Victoria are MY bitches!'

Over the weeks Lobo's mind had been, for some unknown reason, slowly becoming more animalistic and primal

He was regressing into a wild animal.

He had to hold back from attack Todd, seeing him as a threat to his women

In fact...He began to see most of the men here as threats. And if he was going to keep his bitches, he'd need to show who's boss.

He had to show who was the Alpha!

*Time Skip*

"Okay...Et Voila. What do you think?" Victoria smiled as she, Liz and Arachne had made up Atoli.

It was nothing crazy, just some simple eyeshadow and blush with some red lipstick

"I...I'm pretty." Atoli whispered, seeing herself in a mirror.

Her hair was brushed down neatly, her feathers plucked and clean

"That you are. You're gonna knock him flat." Liz reassured her.

"We're so proud of you." Ara nodded

"Okay...So...what do I do now?" Atoli asked

"Now speak to him. Ask him on a date." Victoria nodded

"O-Okay. Just ask him out." Atoli nodded, trying to keep that in her mind.

"Ask him out. Ask him out." She repeated to herself

"Atta girl. You've got this." Liz smiled

"Ask him out. Ask him out." She repeated, nodding as she walked off

As Atoli walked through the campus, she tried to look for Haseo, still repeating those three words to herself.

'Ask him out. Ask him out.' she thought, keeping her eyes out

Soon, she was unintentionally catching more attention from others. Though she was trying to impress Haseo.

Soon she saw him, walking out of class

"H-Hey, Haseo!" Atoli waved trying to catch his attention

"Huh? W... Wow... A... Atoli?" He blinked

"H-Hi. Um...Hey, Haseo...I...I err." Atoli went up to him smiling, remembering her words but they were getting mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked

"I...Will you, go out...with me?" She asked awkwardly and nervously.

"I... Did you just ask me out?" He blinked in shock and awe

"Y-Yes. I did." She nodded nervously.

"I... I was planning on doing that." He smiled

"Y-You were?" Atoli looked up at him with glistening eyes

"Yeah." He smiled

Atoli blushed as she heard that and wanted to cover up her face in embarrassment.

"I mean you're cute, funny, beautiful and I really like hanging out with you." Haseo continued on as if he didn't see Atoli covering her face... Which he did not technically, as he covered his face

Hmm..." Atoli blushed as she looked up at him, removing her hands and leaped at him, kissing him.

Haseo's eyes widened before they closed, returning the kiss as he held her close

The two remained there for a little while until Atoli broke the kiss. "Is...Is that good?" She asked

"The kiss? Yeah. It was." Haseo answered

Atoli smiled, hugging him close

Behind a corner, hidden in shadows, Lobo was gripping the side of the building with his claws. 'Damn...Him...Damn him!' He thought angrily.

'I'll kill him! Rip him to hell! Rip and tear! Kill!'

*With Arachne and Todd*

The Spider-Lady and Kitsune were kissing in the bedroom, all this romance had gotten them in the mood.

Yes you read that right

Two friends had actually gotten together. The world's gone mad!

...

No, not really.

"This feels nice." Arachne smiled as she broke the kiss.

"I've wanted to do this for years." Todd smiled

"Can't believe it took you this long." Arachne teased

"I've been a bit shy." He shrugged

"Don't." Arachne responded, holding him close.

Specifically pulling his face into her chest

"Hmm...Pillows." Todd purred puckishly.

"Haha." She rolled her eyes

"No, it's true." Todd answered, motorboating her breasts affectionately

"Knock it off." She ordered gently

"Okay, anything for my bae." Todd answered, kissing her lips quickly.

Ara moaned, stripping slowly

"Whoa..." Todd blushed seeing Ara's body nude.

"It's a bit embarrassing if you don't strip too." Ara added

Todd nodded quickly, stripping naked

"Don't mess about, do you?" Ara chuckled as she reached over to her nightstand, picking up a condom pack.

"Of course not." He smiled, quickly putting it back on

"Just...be gentle." Ara blushed, looking up at him

"I will." He smiled

The two kissed gently, Todd positioned himself over his girlfriend and began to push inside her. "A-Ara...You're tight." He whispered, trying not to hurt her.

Ara moaned, her spider legs wrapping around him

"Hmm!" Todd froze gently as he felt Ara's legs wrap around him

"Don't worry." Ara answered "I just want you close." She blushed

"Okay." Todd answered, kissing her as he gently thrust within his girlfriend.

The two moaned, moving in sync

"A-ah. Ah...Todd." Ara moaned happily, feeling her lover inside her

"Ara...I love you." Todd whispered pressing his chest against hers.

Before he grunted and filled the condom

"Hmm...That...that was great." Ara smiled happily as she cuddled him.

"Sorry I was so fast." He chuckled

"It was our first time. I don't blame you." Ara answered reassuringly.

"Let me make it up to you." He said, removing the condom and throwing it away before he freed himself from her grasp and lowered himself so he was looking at her slit

"Todd." Ara's eyes became hearts as she saw him down there.

"Enjoy." Todd smiled, beginning to lick and satisfy his girlfriend.

He began to eat her out, using his shape-shifting tongue to do all sorts of tricks inside her

Ara arched back in a shocked lust, feeling how his tongue was doing all this, feeling her slit get excited.

One second it was like a massive cock, the next it was like a small worm twisting and dancing inside her. The next it was a series of balls moving around and twisting and spinning. And the next it was a series of bumps and ripples

Every second was something new that filled her with raw pleasure

Ara gave wordless gasps of lust, her hips bucking against Todd's lips and tongue "C-Cu...Cum...!" She managed to say before cumming form her pussy.

She squirted out her Feminine juices, Todd's tongue having quickly done its job

"Hmm..." Todd lapped against her pussy before removing his mouth. "How was it for you?" He teased

Ara could not sleep, having been put into such a state that she passed out

'Dang.' Todd thought lovingly. Going up to her and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Ara." He whispered, pulling the covers over her.

Before he went to sleep himself

*Elsewhere*

Liz was currently acting as assistant to Ms. Aphrodite in her lesson

She was helping the teacher with the newest class, as the next round of reform students were being brought in while the last lot prepared to leave

"Alright, thanks for today's lesson." Liz waved to the last class.

The class left, leaving just Liz and Ms Aphrodite in the class

"Well, I think that was a great success." Ms Aphrodite smiled, looking at Liz.

"Yeah." Liz smiled

"I think we should have a small rest before we start the lesson." Ms Aphrodite added

"There's another one?" She frowned

"We don't stop, Ms Darc. It's the job of a teacher." Ms Aphrodite answered

Liz just grumbled, her feet hurting

"Here, allow me." Ms Aphrodite spoke, helping Liz's feet out of the shoes and giving them a massage.

Liz gasped, her eyes rolling up as she gave a deep moan

"Normally I'd give myself a foot massage...It's so nice to give someone else one." Ms Aphrodite smiled

"Ooooooh yeeeeeeesssssss..." Liz moaned deeply, her body arching a bit as it became limp and relaxed

"You are an amazing woman, Ms Darc." Ms Aphrodite smiled

"You're... So... Good." Liz moaned deeply, drooling lightly

"I know..." Ms Aphrodite smiled, slowly kissing Liz's foot up to her leg.

Liz's hips began to rapidly buck as she came

"Oh...Now look at what you've done. I'll have to clean that up now." Ms Aphrodite teased

Liz could only pant, amazed the elder succubus could pleasure her like that so simply

"I hope you don't mind." Ms Aphrodite responded, reaching up to Liz's pants and slowly slid them down

"No... Please teach me that." Liz begged weakly

"Oh, of course. We're going to have a great lesson." Ms Aphrodite smiled, lapping against Liz's slit.

Liz moaned, her hips bucking again as she grinned

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trials and Guilty Life of a Succubus**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Reviews:**

Guest of April 20th: Yeah, we're fans.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Guest: GU FOR THE WIN!

Dante: Look I am sorry if I sound rude here but SHUT UP! This has NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS STORY! Either make an account and PM Ghost or I. OR post these comments on a MARVEL story

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Sometime later in the school yard, Lobo was currently pacing around.

He was at the end of his rope!

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! God damn it all! Atoli is stolen from me, Victoria's nowhere and Liz is spending all her time with that slutty teacher!' He thought, growling to himself.

'And Ara... That stupid Beta is taking her for himself! I know it!'

'She's MINE. ALL of them are MINE! And I'll mark her before HE does!' He thought

That was when Todd walked towards him... And he smelt it

"Hey, Lobo." Todd waved with a friendly smile.

Though Lobo just growled darkly and glared at his friend.

... And he attacked!

"RARGH!" Lobo snarled, claws and fangs at the ready.

"JESUS! Lobo!" Todd tried to dodge, but he was caught off guard and was pinned to the ground.

"Get off!" He yelled, kicking his friend off him

"I'll rip you apart!" Lobo landed on all fours and headed for Todd's throat

"Shit!" Todd transformed into a stone, dodging the lunge.

He then took off running in pure fear

"Get back here, fucker!" Lobo raced after him, now in his wolf-form

"Oh no!" Atoli gasped. "T-Teacher! Liz! Find Liz!" She ran to find them

She began to fly in her worry, flapping quickly

"Lobo! Lobo, get back here!" Arachne and Victoria raced after them, trying to keep up with Lobo's speed

Lobo was baying for Todd's blood now, cornering the Kitsune.

"Lobo...Stop this...we're friends!" Todd answered

"Die beta!" He roared

Todd ducked under Lobo, trying to get free away from him. But Lobo grabbed his ankle, gearing up to bite it.

"Shit!" Todd kicked in Lobo's teeth before he could snap

The werewolf fell to to side, rolling for a few seconds before standing tall

"*Ptoo* Nice try, Fox." Lobo snarled as he stomped on Todd's leg

"ARGH! HNN! T-The hell's wrong with you?" Todd screamed

"A worthless Beta like you will not steal my pack!" He roared

Lobo soon lunged at Todd, ready to rip his throat out.

*With Liz*

"You're SURE they went this way?" Liz asked as she and Atoli ran through the school

"Yeah. Lobo just went crazy!" Atoli nodded, flying to keep up.

The two succubi frowned and unleashed their wings, flying as fast as they could

'Todd, hold on.' Liz thought

*At the fight*

"Lobo, would you calm DOWN?" Victoria ordered, holding back Lobo.

Ara had pulled Todd out of the mess, even bandaging his arm with her silk. "I'm sorry this hurts, Todd."

"It's fine." He hissed

"Get off me you treacherous bitch!" He roared

"NO!" Victoria answered, biting into his neck.

"ARGH!" Lobo roared, backing into the wall to get her grip released and threw her over his shoulder and into a tree.

"Victoria!" Ara called out. "ACK!"

"Mine!" Lobo grabbed Ara by the neck.

"Let... Go... Of... Me!" She ordered, stabbing with her spider legs

"ARGH!" Lobo roared and slammed her into the ground, her head hitting a rock. "Fucking CUNT!"

Ara groaned, falling unconscious from the hit

"Now. I'm gonna mark you...You're MINE!" Lobo growled, pinning Ara to the ground ready to fuck her

Upon hearing that, Todd's eyes turned into pinpricks and then slits. Todd began to transform into his Kitsune form, headbutting Lobo away and slamming him to the wall

Lobo growled, pulling himself from the wall

"Stay away from her!" Todd growled

"Fuck you." Lobo answered, kicking Todd in the stomach.

"Gahck!" Todd spluttered and fell to the ground before being punched into the ground

"Fucking beta." Lobo snarled

"LOBO!" Liz called out seeing what had happened

Lobo snarled, looking at her

"Stop it. Now." She ordered, seeing her friends hurt and Atoli pulling them to the side with Haseo.

"You do not order your alpha around, slut." He snarled

""Alpha"? Lobo. You're not an "Alpha", you're our friend." Liz answered

... And then she had to dodge as he attacked her

"Lobo!" She gasped as she had transformed into her Succubus form.

Her tail lashed out, blocking a slash and wrapping around his wrist

"The fuck?!" Lobo gasped, then grabbed her tail to try and throw her off, only to be thrown instead

"Wha! Oof!" Lobo groaned, rolling into the ground

"Lobo, give it up." Liz answered

"This is bad." Ms Aphrodite sighed

"What the Hades is going on?" Ms Hecate asked seeing the fight and wounded

"Fucking BITCH!" Lobo snarled trying to grab Liz's body

Liz didn't respond and wrapped her tail around Lobo's neck and swung him around like a spinning top.

"Dah!" Lobo roared and was spun into the floor.

"It appears Ms D'Arc's friend ingested human blood before coming to our establishment." Ms Aphrodite sighed

"You mean he's gone feral?" Ms Hecate realised

"Feral?" Atoli asked in confusion

"He's fallen to his animal instincts. Becoming more "wolf" than "man"." Ms Hecate answered

"AH! Gotcha!" Lobo glared, pining Liz down on the floor.

"Get off!" Liz grunted, his claws at her throat stopping anyone from interfering or he'd kill her

"You're my bitch! My alpha bitch!" Lobo growled, grasping her breasts

"You are supposed to be MINE! Breed MY young!"

"CHRIST, you're mad!" Liz kicked him in the dick.

But she did not just kick him in the dick. No.

She used her new skills

She managed to cause him pleasurable pain, using her scent to overwhelm him and even make him cum

Lobo screamed at the top of his lungs as her leg rubbed him through his pants, his dick unable to stop cumming

"That's it, Lobo. Keep it up." Liz answered, giving him a "leg-job"...Is that right?

Soon the werewolf passed out, too exhausted to keep going

'Phew...' Liz sighed "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we got them." Haseo answered

"We'll take him to the detention area." Ms Hecate answered, picking up Lobo

"I am so proud of you." Ms Aphrodite smiled, hugging Liz

"Thanks, Ms Aphrodite. What about the others?" Liz asked

"Hmm...We're fine. Thanks for saving our asses." Ara answered, groaning as she got up.

"Will Lobo be alright?" Todd asked, worried for his friend

"This late in the process? It may take a few years but hopefully he can be brought back with the right psychiatric help." The teacher nodded

Liz nodded and frowned.

"Ow...My arm..." Todd hissed as he felt his arm twinge in pain

Ara frowned gently sealed it in webbing so it didn't move too much

"We'll get it fixed up. Don't worry." Ms Aphrodite answered

"Hmm..." Victoria began to throw up in pain.

It would be a long road ahead

*Time skip, weeks later*

Elizabeth sighed as she did her hair, back in her flat after nearly half a year

She was getting dressed ready for the day.

It had been a week since she graduated from reform school with her friends and things where mostly back to normal

Victoria was less formal than she had been.

Ara and Todd were still together and Todd's arm was healing well.

Atoli was with Haseo, the two now dating. She lived with Liz but she spent most of her time with the white haired Devil at the flight track

And lastly, Liz was no longer a "party girl", she was a bit more refined and careful.

Almost like a sexy business woman

"You going out tonight, Liz?" Todd asked

"Sort of." She shrugged "Just walking around. Might have a drink."

"Okay. Don't stay out too late." Ara answered

"I know, I know." She chuckled

"And-"

"I won't cause trouble, Victoria." Liz rolled her eyes

"No, I was going to ask for milk. We've run out." Victoria answered

"Ah." Liz laughed "Well, see you later."

"Bye, Liz." They answered as Liz left.

As she walked down, she began to think about her time at the school and her "relationships".

She was on her way to a bar to meet Ms Aphrodite, the two having started dating after she left

"Hey." Liz waved as she saw her former teacher turned girlfriend.

"Hello." The beautiful woman smiled, dressed in a seductively beautiful red evening gown

"You look beautiful, Ms. Aphrodite." Liz commented as she sat down.

"Elizabeth, I told you to call me by my first name." She smiled

"Sorry, Elise...I've just gotten used to calling you by that name." Liz responded

"In the bedroom only baby." She winked

The two stayed at the bar, seeing eyes look at them with lust.

"Looks like things don't change." Elise smiled

"Yep." Liz smiled

She noted in the corner of the room where a VERY bland and average man was surrounded by a harem of woman, fighting over him. A generic harem protagonist sort of situation. Liz smirked and blew a special kiss in that direction

"Ooooh!" The man suddenly moaned, creaming his pants. There was a second of silence before the girls slapped him and walked offs clearly having lost interest because of his apparent lack of sexual prowes and thinking he was a selfish/sexist/perverted asshole.

Liz giggled, smiling at her date. Yep, something's never change

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
